Winter's Orders
by Windimere Wellen
Summary: The story of how Tycho Celchu and Winter met and fell in love
1. Chance Meeting

Disclaimer : Tycho and Winter and all the other Rogues listed in the story belong to George Lucas and DarkHorse… I get no money blah blah blah…  
  
Authors Note: This is the first story I have ever posted, so be gentle. These first chapters are somewhat based on the Rogue Squadron Comic Books done by Dark Horse, and a lot of the dialogue follows Tycho's adventures, though much of it is my own writing. I do note that Tycho's last name is spelled wrong in my story, Clechu instead of Celchu, but my computer is dumb ;) Anyway, I would really like some feedback and this is a story in progress.  
  
Ch. 1 ~ Chance Meeting.  
  
The day itself was bright and sunny, but a tad cool. The sun shown brightly over the jungle below. The air was thin up in the mountains but very breathable. The sight seemed crisp and relaxing, but Tycho Clechu had little time to take in the sight of his surroundings. He rolled his X-Wing to avoid the deadly fire from the Tie-Fighter directly behind him. He banked the nose of his fighter upward to avoid a protruding rock formation dead ahead of him. Yes, perhaps Cilpar was a beautiful planet, but it was also dangerous.  
  
Tycho, along with the rest of Rogue Squadron of the New Republic had come to Cilpar to meet up with Targeter, their contact who was some sort of intelligence officer for the New Republic. She had promised them that the local resistance was ready to help the rebels by overthrowing the Imperial Moff who now ran the planet. The deal was that Rogue Squadron escort some supplies on a milk run to Mrrlst, dropping by to meet Targeter briefly. They met with a squadron of Tie Fighters instead.  
  
"Hey Wedge, where'd all these gnurled bandits come from?" Wes Janson, one of the Rogue pilots asked his commanding officer.  
  
"Ask me later Janson. I thought this was going to be a milk run too."  
  
Wedge replied, his voice statiky over the comm. Tycho grinned at Wedge's calm voice and targeted another fighter. After dispatching the fighter, he turned his attention to Wes. He winced as he watched Wes attempt a sporty but hard to do maneuver. Wes through his X-Wing into a spin, often called a "spin dry" by most pilots. He created enough turbulence that two of the Tie Fighters hit each other but he was not quite far enough away and the aft section of his fighter burst into flame. Had he been in space it would have surely meant death.  
  
"Sorry Wedge…" came Wes' voice. He spiraled to the ground landing hard near a creek in the midst of the steamy jungle.  
  
"Mark that spot. Don't worry Janson, we'll be back!" Wedge called to his downed pilot. "Rogue Squadron, fall into formation…"  
  
"Wedge, Janson's sending out a beacon." Tycho interrupted his best friend and commanding officer.  
  
"You see a place to touch down Tyc?"  
  
"Yeah… I think I can set down on that creek bed."  
  
"Okay Tycho, check it out. Give us a ring at tea-time. The rest of you back to the barn." Wedge said confidently.  
  
Tycho swept over the area as his friends headed back to an old hangar hidden in a rock incline a ways from where their little skirmish had taken place. He upset some green reptile like birds that flew from their resting- places in the trees as he swooped lower. He found a suitable clearing close to Wes' fighter and set his own X-Wing down. Little did he know that he was being watched from afar and he made his way towards Wes' ship. As he got closer, he could see more and more of the ship. Wow, Wes really plowed into the weeds. At least the fuselage is still in one piece. He thought as he climbed up onto the X-Wing. He pried the canopy open, burning his hands on the warm metal.  
  
"How are ya' buddy?" He asked as he began to pull Wes out.  
  
"Ungh…I think I got a broken leg, maybe a couple of ribs…" Tycho nodded at his friend's strained voice. He placed his arms under Wes' fully realizing that he would have to pull him out and if he had broken ribs it was going to hurt. "Watch it!" Wes yelped in pain.  
  
"Sorry. There's no easy way to do this." Tycho replied patiently. Soon he had got Wes to the ground. He put his arm around Wes and began to half walk and half drag Wes away. Suddenly there was a loud whirring noise. "Stang! There go the afterburners…" The fuselage had lit of fire again. The X-Wing was ready to blow up. Boom! The ensuing explosion knocked Tycho and Wes to the ground. Shrapnel rained down around the two pilots who were soaked from landing in a marshy area. Tycho pushed himself up. "Wes, can you crawl?" He asked hopefully from a few feet away from the injured pilot.  
  
"Yeah." Wes replied weakly.  
  
"Let's get our from under this flak shower and find some shelter." Soon Wes was again limping along under Tycho's help.  
  
Not to far away a pair of electro-oculers traced their movements through the underbrush. The watcher could easily make out the orange flight suits and identified them as rebel pilots, certainly from the two X- Wings that had crashed and landed. The watcher followed their movements until they reached the opening to a cave. It was discernable that one was wounded fairly badly while the other was fine. A mental note made, the watcher did not move until the healthy one let his friend rest while he went into the cave. Then the watcher got up and began to make a way through the dense foliage.  
  
Tycho left Wes with one of his blasters and lit a glow stick as he crept into the cave. "I hate caves." He muttered, shivering ever so slightly at the cool temperature of the cave. Even as a child growing up on Alderaan he had never once played in a cave. Screech came an ear- piercing scream as one of the green winged reptiles Tycho had upset earlier upon landing flew out of the shadows, startled by his approach. Tycho brought up his blaster and fired just as the creature latched onto his gloved hand. "Ouch." He yelped. The creature fell dead to the rock floor. Tycho continued into the cave. Satisfied that there would be no more surprises, he went back to get Wes and was not surprised to see night falling. He helped Wes to his feet and on the way back into the cave they passed the fallen creature.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Might be dinner." Tycho replied seriously.  
  
"Are you nuts?!? What if it's toxic?"  
  
"Let's cook it and see how it smells." Tycho smirked. Wes shook his head in disgust. From outside of the cave, the watcher listened to their good-natured banter as Tycho started a fire and searched his pack for emergency med-supplies.  
  
"Arghhhhh!" Wes cried as Tycho pulled the splint tight around his leg.  
  
"Come on Wes, you're the true gunner. You eat ore and spit nails." Tycho said to ease his discomfort.  
  
"I'm…I'm all right."  
  
"Good man. Sit tight while I contact the base." Tycho got up and headed for the mouth of the cave. The watcher took cover behind a clump of large trees. For a moment, Tycho paused outside the entrance and listened. When he heard nothing, he clambered back to his X-Wing. Once there he up- linked with Wedge, informing him of Wes' situation. He and Wedge decided that it would be best for them to try to fly out in the morning when Tycho could figure out a way to get Wes into his X-Wing. He headed back to the cave and observed a yellow dog like animal watch him. It made an awful noise until he had retreated into the cave. Wes looked relieved to see him.  
  
"Sands! What in space is that thing?"  
  
"Ground if I know. It's not in this ridiculous little booklet they gave us." Tycho replied good-naturedly as he began to prepare the creature to eat. Later both he and Wes at the cooked meat hungrily. "Tastes kind of gamy, like a Dianogna of something." He remarked.  
  
"You ate a Dianoga?"  
  
"It was either that or Imperial field rations left over from Endor." Tycho grinned at Wes' pale face.  
  
"Hey, Tycho, you were with the Imperial Navy, weren't you?" It was a question he had been dying to ask the talented pilot since the day they met.  
  
"So were most rebel pilots." Tycho replied quietly, but Wes wasn't one for tact, so he pressed on. Outside, the watcher continued to listen.  
  
"Why'd you switch?"  
  
"I like the X-Wings. They're easier to fly." Tycho attempted to lighten the mood.  
  
"You switched sides because you like the starfighters better?" Wes demanded.  
  
"Tell you what, I write a book, you can have the first copy." Tycho replied, desperate to change the subject. The watcher felt a strong sense of pity for the young pilot. It was time to move.  
  
"I don't think that meat was safe." Wes mumbled.  
  
"What's the problem?" Tycho asked, not even bothering to look up from the fire.  
  
"I'm hallucinating." Wes said calmly, not taking his eyes off the entrance to the cave. "I think I see Princess Leia standing behind you with a blaster."  
  
Tycho had the urge to chuckle. "You've got a fever all right…"  
  
"Shut up and turn around." The watcher said smoothly. Tycho jolted at hearing the soft female voice. He spun towards the source, stuttering.  
  
"Wha…? Highness! What are you doing here?" To his shock and surprise, Princess Leia was staring down a gun barrel at him.  
  
"Holding a blaster on you and asking the questions." She replied smoothly, pleased with the pilot's startled look. "And if I don't like the answers, I'm going to start shooting." Tycho's instincts screamed that something wasn't right here. He had met Princess Leia before…they knew each other. He didn't dare reach for his blaster  
  
"Tycho Clechu, Lieutenant, Republic Space Force. Serial Number 68970024." He told her coolly, getting to his feet and pulling on his orange flight jacket.  
  
"Come on Tyc, its Princess Leia. What's with the POW act?" Wes demanded, clearly confused.  
  
"You know what they can do with plastiforms Wes. She could be anybody." 'Princess Leia' was impressed with Tycho's small speech and behavior and had an urge to smile at him. None the less, she kept her gun trained on them, uncertain of how he would react.  
  
"That's right. It so happens I'm not Princess Leia Organa. Dame Winter at your service." The blond pilot seemed satisfied with her answer. "All right, Tycho, just what are you cross jockeys doing out here?"  
  
"Dame Winter, there's some kind of carnivore creeping up behind you. We had some trouble with them earlier…" Tycho tried to warn her.  
  
"Oh really, Lieutenant, do you really expect me to fall for that?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Please ma'am. He's not kidding…" Wes stuttered.  
  
"Wes, can you reach your gun? One of us should be able to wing it if Winter doesn't kill us both…" Tycho replied confidently. Winter whipped her blaster under her arm and fired, knocking the creature to the ground. The look on Tycho's face told her he was impressed.  
  
"I believe they're called Ronks and they're attracted to light…"  
  
"No wonder they've been crawling in here."  
  
The three bantered for a few minutes about Tycho's cooking; each one relieved that the other party wasn't the enemy. Winter tried to ignore the fact that Tycho was from Alderaan, clearly shown by his accent and looks. She herself was from Alderaan, which had been destroyed by the Death Star. She met so very few who had survived.  
  
"What's going on Winter? We were told this was going to be a milk run." Tycho finally ventured.  
  
"Who's your commander?" Winter asked, though she already knew the answer. These pilots couldn't be anyone but Rogues.  
  
"Wedge Antilles."  
  
"Well, I'll tell you what happened. The local Moff, Boren Tascl was all set to turn Empire facilities over to the Alliance…when he got word that the emperor was dead, we thought the deal would go through. Instead, Tascl turned on us, wiped out two suburbs." Winter explained.  
  
"That doesn't make sense…" Tycho mused while Wes watched the two as the stood close to each other. Winter sipped some of the Oratay Tycho had made.  
  
"I know…unless he knows something we don't. There have been rumors of a new Grand Admiral…"  
  
"That would do it." Tycho mumbled bitterly.  
  
"But we still don't know the full extent of the Empire's resources. So we need to know what the Moff knows. I can't go back. They know me now… But you…" she said suddenly. "…You could pass for an Imp." She glanced at him to gauge his reaction. She had been briefed about Rogue Squadron…given all their files. Lt. Clechu had been and Imperial Fighter pilot in the Navy… Now she watched him to see what he would say. His face remained impassive.  
  
"I'll need a uniform." He finally replied.  
  
"Got a Captain's uniform for you."  
  
"A field promotion." He said with a laugh. " I like it."  
  
"You'll earn it. You need to communicate with us. Use and extremely low frequency to talk to your R2 unit."  
  
Hours later Tycho made his way through the dense jungle. Winter had given him directions to the city where he would find the Imperial Garrison. He had been kicking himself for almost being taken back there at the cave. He and Wes had been lucky that she was a republic agent. He was just glad he hadn't been taken all the way. He wondered if she knew he had been an Imp before. There was no way of telling. Tycho spied the city and straitened his uniform. Once in the streets, he got directions to the garrison and walked in as boldly as he could muster. He did not meet a warm reception.  
  
"Tycho Clechu, Captain. Reporting for duty."  
  
"Look what the Ronk dragged in." One of the pilots laughed at seeing Tycho.  
  
"Another bloody new recruit from Alderaan." Another added in disgust.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Tycho asked, his blood beginning to boil.  
  
"You know what I mean. Bloody Alderaanian, aren't you? And what do Alderaanians do when the Emperor calls them up for service? They run, don't they? Just like a bunch of cowards." Tycho had heard all the jokes. Alderaan had disarmed herself in hopes of peace, only to be destroyed with his entire family still there. There was only so much he could take and he leapt over the table and onto the man who had insulted him.  
  
" I just want you to know. Not all Alderaanians are pacifists!" Tycho growled, knocking the man out with a hard right hook.  
  
"That's enough!" The other man ordered.  
  
"I was serving in the Imperial Navy when the pacifists revolted on Alderaan, my home planet." Tycho nearly spat.  
  
"Okay, Clechu, you've made your point. Petro can be a bit aggressive. I'm Aldrich Kugel. Welcome to His Majesty's Crimson Squadron."  
  
"Pleased to meet you Aldrich."  
  
"Attention!" An Imperial major strode into the room. "At ease gentlemen. I'm Major Grode, who are you?"  
  
"Clechu, Tycho. Reporting for duty, Sir."  
  
"I assume you can pilot a Tie fighter."  
  
"I have over two hundred hours in Tie Fighter, Sir." Tycho replied truthfully.  
  
"Good. Let's go. We just got word a group of rebels has been sighted in sector nine. We think we've found their depot." They all headed to the landing bay. Tycho was squirming inside. He wasn't to fond of the thought of going into battle against his friends. "Clechu, why wasn't I informed you were coming?" Grode asked suddenly. Tycho never broke his pace.  
  
"I was on my way to Bfashh, Sir. When our convoy was struck by a rebel force. Our troop carrier was destroyed and I was ordered to the nearest Imperial outpost." Grode nodded, obviously satisfied. Tycho sighed inwardly and climbed into his fighter.  
  
"We're not taking any chances. Set lasers, lock on target, and fire as soon as we're within range. We'll blast them into atoms before they even know we're there."  
  
Tycho ran a normal systems check of his Tie Fighter as they flew through the air.  
  
"Clechu, how you doing back there?" Major Grode crackled over the speaker.  
  
"No problem, Sir." Problem. How do I warn Rogue Squadron with out tipping my hand? What did Winter say? Use extremely low frequencies to communicate with my R2 unit. Zot. I hope I have enough time. At these frequencies, it takes seven seconds to transmit each command. We'll be on the target in fourteen minutes. I'll hang a wire and hydroshack the biosystem. He decided, dropping below the other fighter's sensors.  
  
"Clechu! You're in the grass, pull up!"  
  
"I'm fine, Sir. I'm out of your signature in case someone picks us up." Tycho gave the plausible answer.  
  
"Well, don't drop it. That fighter cost a lot of credits." Tycho wanted to laugh. A pilot like him, drop a fighter? Ha. Tycho continued to upload information to his R2.  
  
In the jungle, the R2 unit received its commands and the engines of Tycho's X-Wing roared to life. It navigated over the trees, locking onto Wedge's signal. He, the rest of the Rogues, and the local resistance, led by Elescol Loro were trying to unload supply base. The X-Wing did a low pass.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"An X-Wing came in at tree-top level." One of her men replied.  
  
"It's a warning. They wouldn't put us at risk unless there was a patrol near by." Wedge explained. Wedge was right. Tycho and the Tie- Fighter Squadron were bearing down on them. Soon, Wing Commander Grode had spotted the supply depot.  
  
"Tighten up your formation and join the attack on the rebel depot. The X-Wing's mine." He ordered. Tycho frowned to himself.  
  
Glory hungry Imp's going to get a medal for shooting down my X-Wing. He thought ruefully as he watched Grode pull in behind his hapless ship, being flown only by his R2 unit. He was about to bid it a fond farewell when the X-Wing dipped around a rock formation with ease, evading the fire from Grode. Whoa! My R2 unit never flew like that before. He thought in amazement. Grode seemed upset by the loss.  
  
"Captain, tighten up your formation now. We've got those Rebels on the run. Tycho did as he was told, but held back. He watched after the small ground force lured some of the fighters where several were destroyed in the trees. Another one followed an air speeder through a rock pass only to be taken about by a man on the ground with a high power blaster.  
  
Arrogant fool. I could have told him not to split his forces. Now there are five of us against my own X-Wing. Tycho observed. No way can my R2 shoot down an ace fighter pilot or even this clown. I'd take him out myself but that would blow my cover. So long old girl. You were a heck of a fighter… Two Tie-Fighters were bearing down on the gliding X-Wing. At the last moment, the fighter kicked into action and the two Ties collided.  
  
"She's still a heck of a fighter!" Tycho exclaimed in surprise. He smiled in satisfaction, but had an impending sense of doom. His cockpit alarms began to go off. "Now she's after me! Hey you stupid piece of scrap. It's Tycho! Your pilot!" He yelled pointlessly as the X-Wing tried to line up a shot.  
  
"Hold her steady Captain. I'll take that bandit off your tail." Grode called, coming down over Tycho's X-Wing.  
  
"Any time, Sir…" At least this will cement my position with the Imps…  
  
"Clechu! He's turning on me! Give me support!" Grode shrieked. True to what he had said, the X-Wing had pulled a double loop and was now chasing him. Moments later the Tie-Fighter lit up.  
  
"Stang…My R2 unit just shot down Major Grode…" Tycho muttered. "Must have absorbed that stunt from me. Oh vos… No! No! You stupid bucket of bolts! Cancel!" Tycho tried to punch in the orders to his R2, but the X- Wing came down fast on him. There was a smash and Tycho felt heat blaze on his left side. "Shot down by my own R2 unit…" he moaned softly. There was a loud crash and the escape harness fired, shoving Tycho up through the smoke and hot flames. A piece of hot metal cut his arm and he yelped in pain, but soon he was floating leisurely down toward the jungle below. "If it shoots me down now, I'll know it's been keeping bad company." He muttered with a glare, looking at the retreating X-Wing. "Hey, thanks a lot!" He yelled just before he began to crash through the trees. Branches smacked and cut him. Finally he jerked in the harness and he came to a halt about five feet from the ground. His body ached and he bled from several small cuts on his hands and face. His flight suit had been torn in numerous places and the left side was black from smoke. He pulled out a vibro-knife and cut himself out of the harness, dropping to the ground. He looked around at the dense and dark jungle. "Great. Just great."  
  
Back towards the small river where Tycho had originally landed, fronds blew in response the X-Wing landing. It set down and there was a loud Click. The canopy came open and Winter pulled off Tycho's helmet.  
  
"Whew…" she said softly and climbed out. She rubbed the nose of the fighter fondly and for a brief moment understood why so many loved to fly in them. She found the camo-tarp and covered the X-Wing. That done, she hiked back to the cave, hoping Wes was ok.  
  
"Janson?" She called hesitantly as she came into the dark cave.  
  
"Lady Winter! Thank the Force you've returned. Got any food?" He asked hopefully. Winter shook her head no.  
  
"No. Something rather amazing happened. I got into Tycho's fighter and it took off." Winter told him. She had been going out to see if Tycho had any food supplies in his ship and to see if she could contact Wedge. Secretly she wished that Tycho would return to report to her. She wanted to see him again. For some reason, she was drawn to him. Leia would tell her it was some sort of chemistry.  
  
Tycho hiked through the woods in the dark for hours, hopeful that he was going towards the city. His body ached and he was tired. He would have liked to sleep, but that was pointless.  
  
"I'll have to walk out, follow Winter's orders…," He said to himself. "Winter… She reminds me of Mia…who died when the Empire bombed Alderaan while I was serving in the Imperial Navy…" He mumbled. Mia was his half sister. She had been much older than him, kind and sweet. Tycho had very few memories of her, only that men whom she paid no attention too had always surrounded her, and that she always would tell him jokes and promise him someday that he would be a great man. He had laughed at her and dreamed about what she said. It had been a long time since he had seen her…  
  
"How's the leg?" Winter asked Wes to stir up some conversation.  
  
"Doesn't hurt any more. Is there anything you can't do?"  
  
"There must be several things." She said with a grin. " I can't cook if you haven't noticed."  
  
"I didn't want to say anything, it's really hard to mess up a protein stick. Excuse me for asking, but why did you give up service to the Princess?" Wes asked curiously. Winter smiled.  
  
"Who says I gave it up?" The truth was that on many past occasion, Winter had posed as Leia. Their faces were remarkably similar and one could pass for the other easily, minus the face that Winter's hair was white as snow. She dyed it or wore wigs for almost all of her assignments.  
  
"Whoops."  
  
"That's right, folks. She's on a secret mission! It's all right Janson, but I do have to contact Captain Antilles as soon as possible." As Winter spoke Vance Largo crept towards the cave. He had been planted in the local resistance years before and was working for the Imps. He was the one who had betrayed the convoy to the Imps and he was still unknown as a spy and was still in Elescol's trust. Elescol had sent him to find Targeter and bring her in. Wedge revealed to them that Targeter was in the forest with Tycho and Wes.  
  
"Elescol was right on the money." Vance said, seeing the glow come from the cave.  
  
"So what's the deal with Tycho? Why did he switch sides?" Wes asked, suddenly realizing that Winter was bound to know any classified information on the second in command of Rogue Squadron.  
  
"It's no secret. He just doesn't like to talk about it. He got drafted into the Alderaan Navy. This led to training by the Empire. He was talking to his girlfriend when the transmission went out. It went down all the time, so it didn't bother him. Later, he found out that Alderaan had been hit by the death star. They were all there… his mother and father, two sisters and his fiancée Mia." Winter paused, listening intently. "Who knows we're here?" She demanded.  
  
"Everyone in the squadron."  
  
"Ok…act like I'm Princess Leia." Moments later, Vance climbed over some rocks, his blaster in the air, both hands raised.  
  
"Hey, no cause for alarm. I'm from the local resistance. Elescol sent me."  
  
"At last." Winter sighed.  
  
"Vance Largo, your Highness." Vance said, bowing and gently touching her hand. Winter had the urge to pull away.  
  
"Please, no formalities Vance. I'm glad the resistance has finally established contact." As Winter said this, storm trooper appeared, nearly surrounding them. Vance smiled cruelly.  
  
"Moff Fasel will be overjoyed to meet the one and only Princess Leia Organa… Just hand me the blaster, Princess." Winter hesitated momentarily. She was more than outnumbered. Finally, she handed it over. Two of the troopers picked up Janson and carried him out. Vance put cuffs on her and guided her by the arm out of the cave. They walked through the trees a short distance to where two transports were waiting. Janson was put in the second one and Winter was placed in the first under heavy guard. Inside, she tried not to worry, but this was a situation she had hoped not to be in.  
  
Tycho could hear machines. Transports and they weren't to far away. He hurried up and broke out into a clearing to see a rough road. Two Imp transports were making their way down the road. Tycho pulled off his jacket and began waving it, trying to attract their attention from a pile of rocks. Finally, they saw him and they ground to a halt.  
  
"Don't shoot!" He called.  
  
"Where'd you come from? What's your unit?" The officer manning the deck gun called to him.  
  
"Clechu, Tycho, Captain, Imperial Navy. I was assigned to Kiidan Unit, but I got shot down by an X-Wing squadron. I've been hacking my way to daylight for thirty-six hours."  
  
"All right Captain. We'll take you into Kiidan. Climb aboard." He called in a friendly voice. "That Squadron's been giving us fits. Too bad you lost your ship, but at least we've got another pilot." He told Tycho as he climbed down into the transport.  
  
"Appreciate the ride." Tycho said, to avoid talking about Rogue Squadron.  
  
"You look beat up, Captain. We fortunately have a skilled healer on board, Princess Leia!"  
  
"Princess Leia Organa?" Tycho nearly choked out the words. Winter was here? What had happened? Where was Wes? He glanced around. Winter was indeed cuffed and being guarded toward the rear of the transport.  
  
"The same. Quite a prize for the local Moff, eh?" He didn't wait for an answer but nearly dragged Tycho back towards where Winter was. "Princess, take care of this pilot."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"It's a long way to Kiidan. You wouldn't like it if I made you rid outside in the sun."  
  
"I'll treat him, but not because I'm afraid of you. He's just a soldier. He can't be blamed if his superiors are oretins." She spat defiantly. The officer merely stalked off.  
  
"I'll take that seat soldier." Tycho said to the man guarding Winter.  
  
"But I'm supposed to guard her."  
  
"I think I can handle her. Go on." A hard look from Tycho caused the man to nod furiously.  
  
"Yes, Sir." He got up and moved. Tycho sat stiffly, willing his aching muscles to relax. Winter leaned forward and gently lifted his chin. He looked up, surprised. Their eyes locked. He gave her a small smile.  
  
"It's fun being a captain…" he said softly.  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"I got shot down by my own R2 unit." He replied, trying to hid his embarrassment.  
  
"Whoops…" Winter muttered, realization beginning to dawn.  
  
"That was you?" Tycho whispered in amazement.  
  
"I was checking your unit for supplies when it took off. I finally overrode your R2, and found myself surrounded by hostiles, so…"  
  
"Where's Janson?"  
  
"He's all right. He's in the other transport." She reassured him, impressed by the worried look on his face.  
  
"Captain, we're coming into Kiidan. You might want to take a look."  
  
"Thank you, Sir." He turned back to Winter. "We'll talk later." He promised, then got up to go see. Winter watched him go. Soon, they pulled into some sort of compound. She wished Tycho would return to her and stay by her side, but he was gone when they brought her out of the transport. She looked around for him, and was more than disappointed to see no sign of him at all. She was brought in front of Moff Tascl but was more than a little distracted. She made a few curt replies about his choices and was astounded to find he was holding a dinner in her honor. She listened to him prattle on about how the New Republic was dying and then was taken to a room where they took her cuffs off. Once alone, Winter sat on the bed.  
  
"Leia…"she called out to her absent friend. "May the Force guide me.." Another Imp brought her a dress to wear and as she tried it on she could think of far better men to see her in it than an Imperial Moff. Dinner went slowly and the Moff went on and on about his plans. She began to drift off into her own thoughts, trying to device a plan of finding a way out.  
  
Meanwhile, Tycho was soaking his sore muscles in a hot bath. He was oblivious to the danger surrounding him as he sang a love song he had learned as a child. For some reason, he felt happier than he had in a long time. He wasn't sure why, but it felt good.  
  
"Hey Lover Boy." A staff sergeant called from the door. "Suit up, we've got to scramble." He said smoothly, tossing Tycho a towel and a helmet.  
  
"What's up? Ronks in the garbage dump?" Tycho replied, taking the towel.  
  
"That X-Wing Squadron just burst from cover and they're heading this way." Tycho flinched inwardly. Not again… "I hope you fly better than you sing. Those rebels have already shot down five Ties. Tycho nodded, trying to fight his dismay. He suited up and they hurried to the landing bay. The new flight commander was waiting.  
  
"Clechu, you're the senior flight officer. You're in charge of red team." Tycho was more than surprised.  
  
"What's the mission, Chief?"  
  
"We're splitting into two flights. You lead red squad against an armored column advancing toward Kiidan through the Emperor's forest…Petro will lead the assault on the X-Wing Squadron."  
  
"Hey Chief, I've got a lot more experience than he does…" Tycho had hoped he'd have a chance to warn Wedge if he was leading the assault on Rogue Squadron.  
  
"You lead the assault on the armored column, those are your orders." He said firmly. Tycho didn't reply. Well, there's only one way out of this. I can at least protect the column by drawing my own flight's attention. Then I can radio Wedge… Tycho had a plan as he took off. Once in the air, his pilots began to banter.  
  
"The luck! They get the glory, we get mutts to shoot." One groaned.  
  
"Gentlemen, you have your orders." Tycho said to them tiredly.  
  
"We could dust those rebels just as easily as blue squad."  
  
"No doubt." Tycho began, a grin starting to form. "If that's the way you feel about it, you can start with me…" There was dead air silence. "Because I survived Endor as a rebel."  
  
"What?" Came the shocked replies of the four other pilots.  
  
"Tycho to Rogue leader, Wedge, don't shoot! I'm in the lead eyeball." Tycho called out, maneuvering to avoid the attack of his former charges.  
  
"I read you Tycho." Wedge's voice was thrilled. "Maintain bearing… I'm dropping a dye marker on you, Tycho. Attention Rogue Squadron, don't shoot the yellow Eye, it's one of ours!" Wedge called as a yellow dye marker exploded over Tycho's canopy, covering the gray Tie in a pale yellow paint. Rogue Squadron began to make quick work of the panicked Ties as Elescol led her ground force on an assault on the garrison.  
  
Moff Tascl burst into Winter's quarters, blaster in hand. Winter tried to keep from jumping at the surprise. She rose from her bed where she had been sitting; still dressed in the shapely evening gown she'd worn to dinner.  
  
"On your feet highness. It's time to leave."  
  
"It's time for you to leave." She spat.  
  
"Shut up." He grabbed her by the arm. "I need you to pilot my shuttle."  
  
"Didn't you ever learn to do anything useful?" She groaned as he pulled her out the door. He pushed and pulled her towards the landing pad outdoors where a Lambda shuttle was waiting. Winter looked around for a means of escape, but he had a blaster and she was entirely unarmed. Just as they were going up the ramp, Elescol and her Wookie guardian, Gronzik showed up. Gronzik leapt on Tascl. Once Tascl had been subdued he began to shout.  
  
"You won't last a day! The Imperials are landing with massive strength!" He roared at Elescol and Winter.  
  
"You're misinformed Moff…now that you've lost your little kingdom, the Imperials have lost interest in you." Winter told him as and X-Wing and a yellow streaked Tie-Fighter set down.  
  
"Winter…" Wedge mumbled as he climbed out of his X-Wing. So she was Targeter…He strode towards them just as Tycho was making his way up, coming from behind them. Winter barely turned as Tycho approached.  
  
"I'm glad to see you made it, Captain." She said with a grin, truly relieved that the blond pilot had survived. The feeling surprised her. "Your pal Janson is recovering in the infirmary."  
  
"Glad to hear it, Princess." Tycho replied, feigning casual disregard.  
  
"Winter, I just got a call from New Republic HQ… We're pulling out. Tycho, you're flying the Moff's Lambda." Wedge told his best friend.  
  
"What about my X-Wing?" Tycho yelped.  
  
"I can fly that Lambda." Winter said with a fierce resolve.  
  
"Nope." Wedge told her flatly. "Tycho's got space reflexes, you don't."  
  
"You want me to fly that thing by myself? Wedge, good buddy, that thing's a truck!"  
  
"I need to get back to Central." Winter said slowly. "Need a co- pilot."  
  
"Why Princess…I'd be honored."  
  
"Well Captain…" She turned and touched his arm gently, causing Tycho to shiver unexpectedly. "Let's get your friend out of sick bay and leave this garden spot."  
  
"Fine with me." Tycho replied softly. Wedge cocked his head to one side as he watched them walk away a grin slowly spreading across his face. He turned to Elescol.  
  
"You're up to no good…" She said. He nodded, then glanced back to where his best friend was disappearing to. His mind was already spinning, but he turned his attention back to recruiting Elescol into his Squadron. 


	2. The Orders

Ch. 2 ~ The Orders  
  
Winter watched as the X-Wings streaked off into the stars. She felt and odd emptiness watching them from the star port in Leia's quarters. Actually, she had felt the lingering hollow feeling since she'd bid farewell to Tycho in the landing bay a short time before. Rogue Squadron was continuing onto Mrllst, their original destination before the mishap on Cilpar. Winter sat down on the couch, vaguely realizing that Leia was having some sort of argument in the next room. She wondered briefly who she was speaking too, but was soon back to the nagging ache inside her. Winter sighed.  
  
"What is it? I don't understand where this feeling is coming from. What's going on?" She asked herself. She had no rational reasoning for the feeling. She didn't even have a clue what she was thinking about. Just then, Leia appeared in the doorway and watched her friend carefully. Leia had just gotten off the comm with a friend in the Senate who wanted Leia ask Winter to do something that was very far off base from normal. She wasn't sure how to approach the subject until now.  
  
Winter had surprised Leia by gilding into her office a half an hour ago with Lt. Tycho Clechu on her arm. Leia had known Tycho when she was younger but she had no idea that Winter did. It turned out that she didn't but the two had just met. Winter was giving him a break from Wedge for a short time, or so she claimed. Leia wasn't biting though.  
  
She had known Winter a long time. Winter was a talented young woman who had been in the espionage business a while. Winter didn't let anything compromise her, which meant little pleasure, little fun, and no romance at all. Leia had come to respect and expect this from her friend. That was why she had been surprised by Winter's serene look as she gazed at Tycho while he had told Leia of Rogue Squadron's standing orders. Leia suddenly wondered if Winter was falling for the dashing young pilot. Perhaps this would help Leia with this new subject.  
  
"Winter?" She ventured, breaking Winter's train of thought.  
  
"Oh Leia…I didn't realize you were done."  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Yeah, it's just… I don't know, I feel so funny. I feel almost like I'm missing something."  
  
"Why? When did this start."  
  
"Just now…when Rogue Squadron… Never mind. Forget it. What's going on?" Leia stared at Winter, her suspicions growing.  
  
"Winter…I have some orders for you."  
  
"Already, I just got back! I haven't even started my paperwork…"  
  
"This is a long term assignment. One for the rest of your life." Leia replied seriously. Winter looked up at her, confusion passing over her lovely features.  
  
"What kind of assignment?"  
  
"In all actuality, you don't have to accept it."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, as you know, the New Republic is being built around a base of equality and understanding. The Senate and council are afraid that we are off to a bad start already. They think that there is too much of a division between the government and the regular army. They want to see action between the two groups, but the pilots and soldiers are so different from the politicians, spies, and leaders that no one had any ideas of how to bridge the gap. That is until the senate thought that well based families between the two could solve our problem."  
  
"I don't understand. We don't have any families that revolve around both."  
  
"I know. That's what the senate wants to rectify. Therefore they are handing out conditional orders that certain people from certain groups…Ahh…how do I say this…uh…intermarry?"  
  
"What? You mean the senate wants people just to marry based on grouping? How is one supposed to do…Wait…They want me to marry a soldier or a pilot? What am I supposed to do, hold a date service until I fall in love? That could take years…"  
  
"No Winter, they wanted me to assign you to a person. You don't have to say yes." She added quickly. "It's just that, well, they think you would be the best candidate. I know you don't want to get married…"  
  
"Leia, I want to get married but I always thought I would meet a guy and fall in love and…well…do it naturally I guess."  
  
"You don't have to say yes."  
  
"Yes I do. Come on, spit it out. Tell me who the lucky guy is. Does he know?"  
  
"Well, I had someone all picked out but I made a last minute decision. He does not know and you don't ever have to tell him, in case things don't work out. But I have a suspicion that I am just helping nature along. You see, you just gave me a brilliant idea when you got back. I think it might make you happy."  
  
"Who!"  
  
"Lt. Tycho Clechu."  
  
"Tycho?!?" Winter yelped in surprise and dismay.  
  
"Well, I have to admit I thought your reaction would be better than that…"  
  
"It's just that he's…uh…in a dangerous job. He could be killed any time, not to mention the fact that he is the cockiest pilot I've ever met, try flying for a few hours with him. Granted he has skill, but still…"  
  
"Winter…he has a lot of good qualities."  
  
"Like what?" Winter was suddenly defensive. She would follow her orders, but she had resolved that she would not fall in love. This would be for the job anyway. I am not going to fall in love. Certainly not with any cocky pilot who thinks he owns the universe.  
  
"Hey, bite him, not me. I've known Tycho for a long time. He's a really sweet guy, besides, he's from Alderaan, not that you couldn't tell, so you have a history with him. He happens to be one of the best pilots in the entire fleet and he was at the Death Star, he's proven himself to be a hero but is always humble about his achievements. He may be cocky, but who could resist those blue eyes?" Her voice was a bit wistful. When she had first met Tycho, she had been surprised at how handsome he was. It was easy to see that he was from Alderaan. All Alderaanians had either very light or very dark hair, contrasted by very deep and detailed eyes. Tycho's bright blue eyes marked him as coming from the higher class on the planet. The lower classes had less clarity and vibrancy to their pupils. Leia glanced at Winter who was obviously thinking the exact same thing. "I mean, he is attractive…"  
  
At this last comment, Winter turned away from Leia. She was right. Tycho had a distinguished record, he was a wonderful pilot and he was more than handsome. She had wanted to brush his blond hair back away from his face several times on Cilpar and had felt drawn to him. His proximity to her made her feel funny inside. No matter all of this, she still refused to fall in love with him.  
  
"Ok, you've made your point. I'll take the assignment, but not because I like him. I'm doing it for the New Republic and I will not fall in love with him." Winter got up to leave. Leia watcher her go with a grin. The smile was one of satisfaction. Winter said she wouldn't fall in love.  
  
"Dear Winter, I should know you well enough that I don't have to tell you that you've already fallen…" She picked up her data pad and made a note to assign Rogue Squadron to the next area Winter would be stationed, Tattoine.  
  
  
  
Tycho set his X-Wing on autopilot, happy to be flying it again rather than the truck of a Lambda that he had been flying earlier. Not that the flight was too bad, after all, he had Winter for company. Winter, now that was a subject he didn't mind thinking about. She was from Alderaan, which was of immediate interest to Tycho. They had talked about the past, where they had grown up, where they had visited, and what they had done on their home planet. For Tycho, it had dredged up a lot of painful memories. He suspected that Winter had felt the same way. When they had finally landed back at New Republic HQ he had to admit that in a small way, he was healed. Wedge had immediately suggested that they go over a flight plan to Mrllst, but Winter had rescued him by telling Wedge that Tycho should escort her up to see Leia. Wedge had raised his eyebrows, but said ok. Tycho experimentally offered Winter his arm and she took it. Inside, he was deeply pleased.  
  
Tycho hadn't seen Leia in a while and it was nice to chat with her. Winter stayed by his side and when Wedge called to say it was time to go, he said goodbye to Leia and Winter walked back down to the landing bay with him. It wasn't until they reached his X-Wing that they both stopped talking.  
  
"Well, time for me to be off."  
  
"Maybe we'll meet again."  
  
"I hope so." Tycho said earnestly. He smiled at her.  
  
"Take care Flyboy." She said softly, and then turned and strode away. Tycho stood there for what seemed like an eternity until Wedge clapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"What are you thinking?"  
  
"I don't believe in clichés, so I really can't say… Aww, nevermind. Let's get out of here." Tycho told him, climbing up into his cockpit. Soon they launched into deep space.  
  
Tycho sighed heavily. "I really can't say it was love at first sight? Well, that's true. It wasn't. What is it about her? Do I…am I…what am I thinking. She's a spy…why would she be interested in anyone like me?" He asked himself ruefully.  
  
"Good question." Wedge cut in.  
  
"Wedge! Oh please say…"  
  
"Don't worry, I just cut into your comm. No one else can here you."  
  
"Don't do that!"  
  
"Well, I thought you might want to talk. You know she has a reputation of turning every man down."  
  
"Thanks, you're really helping."  
  
"Tycho, she also has a reputation of never talking to men, let alone walking arm and arm with one to her boss' office."  
  
"There's no interest Wedge. We only have Alderaan in common, that's all we talked about."  
  
"Everybody's got to have a place to start."  
  
"We'll never see each other again."  
  
"You never know. The universe is a small place."  
  
"I'll believe it when I see it." Tycho responded with a chuckle. 


	3. You Might Get to Kiss Me Goodnight

Ch. 3 ~ You Might Get to Kiss me Goodnight  
  
  
  
"I tell you Wedge, the agent has to be Winter." Tycho told Wedge fervently, over the comm in his X-Wing. He was flying right below Wedge and Elescol. The three X-Wings moved fluidly through the stars. They were en-route to Tattoine where Admiral Ackbar had assigned them. The planet was in uproar since Jabba the Hutt's death. Everyone was vying for a place in control. There was already an agent there, trying to calm things down. That agent was a woman. Rogue Squadron was to be there for her if she needed a strike force.  
  
"Wishful thinking Tycho, the Alliance has a lot of female agents." Wedge chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, but how many would have the guts to go undercover on Tattoine in the middle of a gang war?"  
  
"Surely, Lieutenant Clechu, you aren't suggesting that female rebels lack courage?" Elescol asked Tycho with a grin. Wedge laughed.  
  
"Okay, Tycho. Let's hear you fast talk your way out of this one." Wedge smirked as he said this.  
  
"No contest Captain! I plead temporary insanity and beg the Lady's forgiveness." Tycho replied smoothly.  
  
"Apology accepted, Lieutenant, but what makes you think your insanity is temporary?" Elescol chortled. Wedge cut off Tycho's reply with an order to jump to lightspeed.  
  
The day was hot and dry like it always was on Tatooine. Winter was in her dressing room in one of the few good hotels. She already had on a purple evening dress that clashed terribly with her white hair. She pinned up the short hair and pulled on a blond wig just as her right hand man came in. His name was Kapp.  
  
"Admiral Ackbar has sent Rogue Squadron to assist us." He started. Winter dropped the pin she was using. Rogue Squadron, coming here? That means I'll see Tycho… "Four of the flyers are here already. The other three arrive later today."  
  
"So…their cover is a reception Huff Darklighter is holding to honor the anniversary of the death of his son, Biggs." Winter mused, trying to forget about Tycho.  
  
"What does this do to our plan?"  
  
"Their cover becomes my cover. Here's what I want you to do…" Winter began to explain to Kapp that she wanted him to hire some local gun slingers to raid Darklighter's party, but not to do any real damage or hurt anyone. There was something she needed to look for… Kapp nodded and left to fulfill his orders. Winter finished dressing, wondering exactly who would be attending the party along with Wedge. Surely Tycho…but Derek "Hobbie" Klivan, who was also a Rogue, knew Biggs. And Wedge would have to bring a date. Winter hoped that the other chosen would be Tycho, not Hobbie.  
  
Later that evening, Tycho stood in the lobby of the hotel the Rogues had checked into. He was waiting patiently for the agent to show up. He paced nervously; hoping it would be Winter.  
  
"So are you my date for the evening?" Came a soft female voice. Tycho hesitated. Was it Winter?  
  
"Well, if it isn't the lovely and talented…" He began to turn and came face to face with a large Selocian female. He froze mid sentence as she grinned at him.  
  
"Back of Betsi." A louder voice came. Tycho turned to see Winter headed his way, but no longer the spitting image of Princess Leia. "This soldier boy's mine. His Squadron saved me from pirates once upon a time and I promised to show him my gratitude." She said, protectively taking his arm. Winter tried to ignore the shock she felt being so close to him, not to mention the creeping jealousy she had felt when the woman had first approached Tycho. He was looking rather charming in a boyish sort of fashion in his dress whites.  
  
"Well, I can't sell what you're giving away for free. Have a good night, Soldier." The Selocian said and walked away.  
  
"Uh, thanks. You too…" Tycho muttered, his face flushing. He turned to look at Winter. "Winter! You look like a million credits! It's good to…" She reached up and put three fingers over his lips, causing him to immediately shut up.  
  
"Shh. The name's Windimere Wellen." She said, steeling herself against all the thoughts that were going through her head. "And I'm a short-haul trader you saved from pirates, remember?"  
  
"Like it was yesterday." Tycho replied dryly, but not missing a beat. "I hope you meant what you said about showing your gratitude."  
  
"Just attend to business, flyboy, and I may let you kiss me goodnight." I can't believe I just said that! They were silent as they joined Wedge and Elescol. Soon they were off to the reception.  
  
The reception was full of important people, ranging from local warlords, to Imperial sympathizers, to Rebel pilots. Tycho felt strangely out of place in his dress whites. Huff Darklighter had thanked them for coming, but he was a cold man and he left Tycho with an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Winter seemed to be feeling the same way. They wandered over to the ice statue of Biggs, Huff's son who had been a Rogue pilot.  
  
"There's been so much loss. It's hard to comprehend it all." Tycho said suddenly.  
  
"You've lost as much as anyone, Tycho. Your fiancée Mia…your family…" Winter said slowly, testing the waters.  
  
"Mia was my sister. My fiancée was named Nyiestra." Tycho said, turning from her to hide the pain in his eyes. Nyiestra had been a beautiful girl. Tycho had been pledged to marry her from a very young age and he had grown very close to her, but it had never come close to love. The last time he had seen her was when he said goodbye on the day after he was drafted. "This ice sculpture is melting already." He mumbled.  
  
"According to your Imperial file…" Winter wasn't ready to let it go.  
  
"That file's full of errors. I was talking to my family on Alderaan when the holonet transmission went down." Water cascaded down his hand. "Later, I learned why…because my whole planet had been destroyed by the death star. That's when I went Rebel." He said definitively.  
  
"Raiders!" Some one screamed, just as Winter was reaching up to touch Tycho in comfort. They both spun.  
  
"They're early!" Winter cried in dismay. Two hover cars and some speeder bikes came barreling towards the outdoor party, spraying the sand with blaster fire.  
  
"You were expecting these guys?" Tycho demanded.  
  
"They're a diversion I hired. Come on!" She grabbed Tycho's arm and pulled him towards Darklighter's compound. Tycho followed her, glancing back one or twice. They snuck into the darkened house. "There's a valuable data disk in Darklighter's safe that I'm itching to get my hands on." Winter told Tycho.  
  
"You staged all this for a data disk?" Tycho was incredulous and he looked outside at the mess of the party.  
  
"They're under strict orders to hurt no one. They'll break off the raid any moment now." She told him firmly. Tycho froze on the steps as he watched one of Darklighter's guards shot to the ground.  
  
"Your diversion's turning deadly!" He called, sensing something gone terribly wrong.  
  
"Shh…someone's inside." Winter whispered. She reached down and pulled up her dress, revealing a blaster strapped to her thigh. Tycho nearly choked.  
  
"Nice…stunner." Winter ignored him and slammed into the door, firing as she went.  
  
"Hold it you!" She yelled at two Rodians who were robbing Darklighter's safe. Tycho reached in and pulled her back just as a third came out of nowhere, shooting. He missed Winter by inches. The Rodians made good their escape, heading towards a waiting hover car. Winter pulled Tycho after her as they followed them outside. Winter spotted Wedge not to far from the Rodians. "Wedge! Stop those Rodians!" She called. Elescol pulled up in another speeder and Wedge hopped in.  
  
"The Rodians got the disk! We have to get it back!" Winter said to Tycho.  
  
"Too bad I left my wings back at the spaceport…" Tycho said ruefully.  
  
"What's going on here?" Darklighter demanded, coming out from under a table. An idea came to Winter.  
  
"Thieves hit your safe, you won't mind loaning us a speeder…" Minutes later Tycho was cruising along in a brand new land speeder, quickly gaining on Wedge and the fleeing Rodians. Winter unpinned her wig, letting it fly off. Her short white hair flapped in the breeze. "Obviously those raiders weren't the diversion I ordered. Somebody else wants that disk as badly as I do."  
  
"That must be some disk."  
  
"It could determine the future of the sector. Is that important enough for you?"  
  
"Say no more." Tycho responded with a grin and used his expert in flying machines to edge a little more speed out of the speeder. They barreled along at a break-neck speed until they could clearly see Wedge and Elescol practically on top of the fleeing Rodians.  
  
"Get closer!" Winter demanded in a detached manor. She felt to close to Tycho and was getting nervous. "We have to get that data disk!"  
  
"Ease up." Tycho responded irritably, trying to hold the speeder steady at a speed it was never meant to go. "Elescol and Wedge practically have them gift wrapped. Besides, I promised Darklighter I'd bring this baby back without a scratch." Winter pulled out her blaster and shot off the metal emblem on the hood.  
  
"Now it's scratched." She said coldly. "Get closer."  
  
Just up ahead, Wedge and Elescol were just about to knock the Rodians out of the air when the rocks erupted in blaster fire, hitting their speeder. The speeder smashed into the sand and the two scurried out. Tycho dodged their wreck and Winter shot at the fleeing Rodians. Just then one of the mercenaries who had ambushed the other speeder took off, crashing into Darklighter's speeder. It lit on fire and Tycho lost altitude control. The speeder plowed nose first into the sand, throwing Tycho and Winter clear. Tycho pulled her to her feet and they ran from the speeder, only to be thrown forward by the explosion that followed. They got to their feet, unharmed and headed to where Wedge and Elescol were waiting. From the distance, Winter's original "distraction" approached. Her partner, Kapp, had hired the other Rogues as his helpers on accident and they had become suspicious and had knocked him out. Winter sighed in dissatisfaction as they all came together.  
  
"I see you've met my partner, Kapp.  
  
"This guy? He just hired us to buzz some dew ranch." Plourr Illo spat.  
  
"Don't tell me…," Tycho said with a halfhearted chuckle, crossing his arms. "Your 'distraction' Winter?" Winter shrugged him off and began to think, pacing back and forth.  
  
"I want to have a chat with Darklighter. You two come with me." She said, motioning to Wedge and Tycho. "The rest can return to Mos Eisley."  
  
"Maybe I'll just go with the others and…" Tycho started, not anxious to have to explain to Darklighter what had become of the expensive land speeder.  
  
"Forget it, Flyboy. You get to tell Darklighter all about his speeder." She said with a grin.  
  
"Lucky me." Tycho muttered. 


	4. Ice Water

Ch. 4 ~ Ice Water  
  
"Firith Olan. He's a Twi'Lek with delusions of grandeur. Thinks he can step in and take over now that Jabba is dead. He tried to squeeze me for protection money, but I set up my own security force instead. The raid was an attempt to intimidate me. The Rodians took advantage of the attack to loot my safe. End of story." Darklighter said defensively. Winter stood to his side with her had on her hip. Wedge waited at the base of the small staircase that led up to a higher platform where Darklighter and Winter stood. Tycho leaned against the far wall with his arms crossed, looking bored.  
  
"Not quite." Winter started, beginning to pace. "The Rodians were after something special. I noticed they took a data disk. Your security force is equipped with Imperial armor and weapons. There's been a flood of such material on the black market lately. One name is on everybody's lips…Lirin Banolt. Also known as Bruhas Drey, Ran Nammon, Kier Dom…"  
  
"Enough!" Darklighter roared, smashing his fist into his hand. He looked about to explode but suddenly became calm. "He called himself Kier Dom when he came to me with the deal. The Empire was building a base on Tatooine. I'd seen the supply ships and knew something was going on. He offered to make me exclusive food vendor for the base, in exchange for a hefty bribe. He took my money and vanished. I searched his compound and found the data disk. It was encrypted of course. I hired a slicer to work on the code. By applying the name Kier Dom in a certain algorithm, he discovered a map. It led to a cache of Imperial weaponry. Some of it went to my security force. The rest I sold to the black market, to recoup my investment in Kier Dom. Now that Firith Olan has the disk, I assume you need nothing more from me." He said with a heavy sigh.  
  
"Just one thing…" Winter said with a sly grin. "The copy…Unless you want to deny making a copy disk, in which case…"  
  
"No, this game's gotten too rough for me. I suppose I got my money's worth anyway." He reached out and handed Winter the disk. She smiled. At last a breakthrough. She grinned at Tycho and was dismayed when he made no response.  
  
Not and hour later Winter sat at her computer terminal at the hotel. Tycho leaned over her left shoulder, peering at the screen while Wedge stood back and listened.  
  
"Incredible! This is bigger that I'd imagined!" Winter exclaimed.  
  
"It's an inventory list…enough hardware to create a private army." Wedge mused.  
  
"Including sixty four Tie Interceptors and…" Tycho began, but was cut short by Winter.  
  
"I don't believe it! A strike cruiser outfitted to carry Ties…Not just any cruiser…the Eidolon! The prototype that vanished on its maiden voyage and was presumed lost."  
  
"No wonder Firith Olan wants to find it." Tycho mused.  
  
"A ship like that would provide enough fire power to set someone up as governor of Tatooine!" Wedge exclaimed, folding his hands. Winter continued to type furiously, uncovering yet more information. Wedge yawned moments later.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude, Winter, but it's about six hours past our bedtime." Wedge said, just realizing how late it was. "If you come up with anything, let us know. Otherwise…"  
  
"Don't worry. I know you flyboys need your sleep." Winter replied distractedly.  
  
"Maybe you'd feel better if one of us stayed here…as a bodyguard…" Tycho started, fighting of the tired feeling that crept up on him.  
  
"No need. I can take care of myself." Winter replied coolly, not even looking up.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you can." Tycho responded despondently, but the inflection was lost on Winter. Wedge took Tycho by the elbow and led him out the door. Tycho pushed a shock of his pale hair from his face.  
  
"I think you've got her interested, Tycho. She just doesn't know it yet." Wedge said, patting Tycho on the back. Tycho rolled his eyes.  
  
"Leave it alone Wedge."  
  
"Ahh. You are tired. And cranky too."  
  
"Yes, and I know how you hate a cranky XO." Tycho replied with a grin. "Tomorrow is another day."  
  
"That it is."  
  
The next morning Wedge and Winter managed to wrangle some information out of Huff Darklighter about Firith Olan's whereabouts. Rogue Squadron flew to check it out and encountered a squadron of Tie Interceptors. After a brief air battle, Elescol managed to destroy the cavern where all the equipment was being housed but the battle was not at an end. Wedge soon picked up another squadron of Ties in the atmosphere. This time though it was not Firith Olan's Ties. These were actual Imperial fighters. To the Squadron's surprise, the Imperial fighters appeared disinterested in them and went to work destroying Olan's Ties. During the battle Olan managed to escape but Winter was fairly certain she knew exactly where he was headed. Soon, Tycho, Wedge, Winter, and Elescol were on their way to Ryloth, Olan's homeworld.  
  
"A used beam drill, a pair of landspeeders, four panes of transparisteel, spices, hydraulic pumps, dried ronk meat… That's some selection of cargo we're hauling." Tycho remarked from his position in the pilot's seat. Winter sat to his left, co-piloting.  
  
"You enter Kala'Uun with gifts, Tycho, or you don't enter at all." Winter said firmly, but glanced at him from the corner of her eye. He looked extremely good in his work gray Henley, black vest, and black flight pants. "I just wish I could have found some Koolach silk. The starport master is very partial to it." She said tiredly.  
  
"I can think of far lovelier bodies to drape in Koolach silk than that of a Twi'Lek starport master." Tycho said good heartedly, looking at her. Winter turned away to keep from blushing. Why is he so flattering? Surely he can't feel anything for me… She cooled her thoughts and replied to him sternly.  
  
"You shouldn't be thinking about bodies at all. If you need something to occupy your thoughts, think about pirates, slavers, corrupt officials, and heat storms. Ryloth has plenty of all of them." She said, trying to change the subject. Tycho seemed put off but remained cool so she couldn't read his emotions. He unconcernedly went about preparing for the jump to lightspeed.  
  
"Come on Winter, at least allow a humble flyboy his fantasies." He said finally. Winter was immediately embarrassed. Of course he wasn't talking about me. You are really being silly. If I am being so silly…then why does it hurt to think that he was just messing around? Did I really think he liked me? Remember your promise: you will not fall for him.  
  
Hours later they arrived at Ryloth and were soon in to see the port master, only to find they were not the only ones looking for Firith Olan. There was Imperial Cruiser and it's captain and special marines were also waiting. Tycho was put off immediately. He had the feeling that things were not going to go so well.  
  
The port master had ordered a contest – with Olan as the prize. Two of the Alliance members and two of the Imperial warriors would face off…the only problem was the two Imps were huge, at least twice the size of Tycho each.  
  
"Did you get a look at our competition, Wedge?" Tycho whispered. "Those guys have special forces written all over them." Wedge nodded sullenly.  
  
"They're bigger than us, stronger that us, and meaner than us." Wedge agreed.  
  
"If this is anything but a poetry contest, we're in for a very humiliating experience." Tycho said softly. Winter stopped them.  
  
"Which is why you," she said directly, pushing her finger into Tycho's chest, "won't be participating. We won't win on the basis of physical strength. However I have other skills that might prove useful. It'll be Wedge and me against the Imps."  
  
"Now see here Winter!" Wedge began to protest.  
  
"No, you see here! Rogue Squadron was assigned to assist me. I call the shots!" She said loudly. Besides…I feel as if I'm somehow protecting him. Winter strode ahead, leaving Tycho angry and disappointed. He was not thrilled with being left behind, and equally unhappy about her being in danger. They reached a small room where Wedge, Winter, and the two Imps where asked to put metal bands on their heads. Tycho and Elescol were forced to stay outside and watched a view screen. They soon realized what was going on.  
  
Wedge and Winter were being pitted against the Imps in a holo sim, but none of them knew it. Once into it, they tried to reach a golden ball, but a green beast killed one Imp and Winter was also caught by it. Wedge went to help her even though she yelled for him to go and get the ball. Tycho watched with clenched hands. Just as the surviving Imp grabbed the ball, Wedge freed Winter, but a heat storm grew and destroyed all three of them. The simulation ended and Elescol and Tycho were escorted into a room where they waited until the semi-conscious participants were brought in.  
  
"So the contest was an illusion that played only in our minds…" One of the Imps said. Tycho sat on the table, watching Wedge and Winter. Winter was sullen and Wedge glared at her from time to time. Tycho was just glad that they were both all right.  
  
"Nonetheless, you conducted yourself well, Rebel." He said to Wedge. "My name is Sixtus Quin, and I salute you, even though your devotion to your comrade did cost you the contest." He said, truly showing admiration. It was Winter's turn to glare this time. Moments later, the port master appeared, dressed in Koolach silk and gold. He declared the Imperials the winner, but an urgent call came for him reporting that Sixtus' captain had bribed his way into the compound and had taken Olan, abandoning his men. Hours later, they were still trapped on Ryloth, waiting for their ship to be cleared. They sat drinking lomin ale while the two Imps agreed to help them in their search for Marl Semtin, the captain that had just abandoned them.  
  
"So now we're hauling Imperial Troopers. This has been one strange mission." Tycho remarked quietly in the quiet of the command center where he and Winter sat alone as he prepared to go to lightspeed. When she didn't say anything, he pressed on. "One thing's been on my mind, and I'd appreciate a straight answer. In the contest…If you'd been in Wedge's position, would you have saved him or gone for the globe?"  
  
"No question at all. The mission dictated that I go for the globe. Wedge knew the risks." She said quickly, almost automatically.  
  
"I'm beginning to see where you got your name Agent Winter." Tycho said slowly. His voice was unusually cool. "You've got ice water running in your veins."  
  
"That's what they say flyboy. It just took you a little longer than the rest to figure it out." Winter said. When Tycho didn't respond, she glanced over. His face was a mask of unemotion. Suddenly Winter regretted having said those words. She wished she could snatch them back.  
  
"I guess I should thank you for straightening that out." He said finally and Winter wished she could melt the ice growing around his whole demeanor that very moment. She turned again to him, wanting to reach out and touch his arm, but he was staring strait ahead, counting the stars she imagined. He's way too much of a romantic for me. 


	5. Going Out With a Bang

As promised, I have done a lot more work on the story. I hope you enjoy the additions, and I would really appreciate some feedback! Thanks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch. 5 ~ Going Out With a Bang  
  
The next day they were all back on Tattoine and Winter was ready to crack the lid off what was going on. She and Kapp were organizing a ground assault with Sixtus' men while Wedge, Tycho, and the Rogues flew air support. It was time to lock and load.  
  
The day was hot and dry, just like every other day on Tattoine. The X-Wings screamed over the sand followed shortly by the small transport. In his X-Wing, Tycho could feel the sweat begging to run down his back. He contemplated making another protest at the day run, but instead held his tongue. Wedge had enough to deal with already.  
  
"Is everybody clear on our procedure Wedge?" Winter's voice crackled over the comm. Tycho listened to her intently, trying to decide how calm she was. Probably very calm. I bet she hasn't even broken a sweat. He thought coldly, then sighed aloud. If only it was that simple. He was just bitter because not only had she rejected him, but he had seen her all business side and was beginning to fear that there was no play side to her.  
  
"Clear as Corellian crystal, Winter. We get you close enough to discharge your 'cargo'," Wedge replied through the static, referring to the Troopers Winter had waiting, "and the 'cargo' does the rest."  
  
"Expect heavy resistance. If Rogue Squadron gets out of this one without any casualties…" Winter's voice trailed off and Tycho was surprised. It was so unlike her to be indecisive about anything.  
  
"Say no more, Winter. We all know the risk." Wedge was replying to her as the lead X-Wing, Tycho, reached the rock outcropping. He turned in low to see if he could identify any sort of movement or entrance. It quickly tore his thoughts away from Winter.  
  
"Problem Wedge. Instruments are picking up plenty of activity…" He said slowly, trying to make sense of the readings he was getting. "But visually, there's nothing! Wait…I spoke too soon…" Tycho trailed off, killing his left engine. The X-Wing dropped its altitude and Tycho could see more clearly what looked like a body. His own body went cold and he knew there was something wrong. "There's a dead Imp at the base of the mountain." He said slowly, reporting to Wedge.  
  
"Get out of there Tycho!" Wedge yelled to his best friend, suddenly realizing what was going on. "It's a trap! My thermal sensors are going crazy!" At that moment a full squadron of Tie Interceptors burst from the side of the mountain, flying directly over Tycho.  
  
"Yow! It's a holographic portal, Wedge. Right in the side of the mountain." Tycho reported, igniting his engine again. He had already been spotted and he realized, calmly enough, that he was in huge trouble.  
  
"We're on it! Stay alive pal!" Wedge called, seeing the immediate danger his friend was in. "We'll clear you some space, but it won't be much. And it won't last long!" Wedge's voice was laced with a heavy concern. It was obvious that Tycho was in huge trouble. In the mean time, Winter was busy moving her small transport to land as Rogue Squadron gave her cover, but the entire time her eyes were glued to Tycho's plight. Once Winter landed, the Imperial troopers burst out, very eager to get revenge on their former commander. Winter watched them go, impressed at their speed. She smiled…Maybe this is going to work. Her false sense of success was shattered by a comm call.  
  
"Wedge I'm hit!" Tycho's voice was elevated and the line was filled with static. Winter's head jerked up, searching the sky, but she didn't have to look far. Three eyeballs were circling around an already crippled X-Wing that was trailing thick black smoke.  
  
"I'm coming Tycho, but I need time." Wedge replied deftly.  
  
"That's one thing I haven't got." Tycho replied, his voice more calm. Winter found herself holding her breath as she listened to him as he continued. "I'm still airborne, but I'm easy pickings. Two squints coming in for the kill…" As his voice cut out, Winter jumped into action, striding down the ramp and out onto the sand, holding tightly to her ear piece.  
  
"Tycho, this is Winter. Break off! Head for the sand!" Her voice was desperate. He can't die…please, let the Force be with him… He can't die. Her head was spinning and it felt as if she couldn't breathe.  
  
"Agent Winter…do I detect a not of concern in your voice?" Tycho's reply was meant to be light, but Winter could hear the strain in it.  
  
"Tycho, listen to me!" She couldn't help but snap, surprised that she was so worried and fearful because of the panic she was feeling. "Head for the sand, it's your only hope!" She was desperate. If only he would listen… Why am I so afraid…?  
  
"Sorry, boss… But I'm going out with a bang. You got that Wedge? Stay clear!" Tycho replied. Wedge felt his throat catch. Tycho was sweating worse now than before as he reached for the black toggle switch… See you Winter…  
  
"Tycho! Come in! Answer me! Sithspit!" Winter managed to find his X-Wing in the sky just as the ship lit into flames, creating a resounding explosion. The bang was deafening, and the sound shattered Winter's heart. "NO!" She turned away blindly, bumping into Kapp who had been following her. She collapsed against her old friend. "No…" Tears streamed down her face as a surprised Kapp held her gently.  
  
"Plourr's coming down…" Kapp seemed very worried and Winter got a hold of herself. "I'm going after her." Kapp ran off in a hurry as the X-Wing hit the sand, leaving Winter to stand there by herself. She hurried back into the transport, drying her tears. You're a fool. You let him in…and now he's dead. Tears crept into his eyes again and she pushed at her eyes with her fists. There will be no more of this…He's gone, he's dead…I don't care about him anymore…I never cared about him. With those final thoughts, Winter turned her attention back to the fight in the air, painfully reminded of Tycho's perfect blue eyes as she gazed at the Tattoine sky.  
  
Hours later, Winter informed Wedge that Plourr was fine as the X- Wings began to land. The battle had been won…And only at the loss of two X- Wings and one…pilot. Winter thought coldly as the Rogue pilots began to stagger in. They were dirty, sweaty, and very tired looking. Finally they had all gathered, sitting on the steps together each resting in their own way. Their conversation was quiet and at first Winter viewed them with understanding, but when she realized that not a single one seemed to be mourning for Tycho, anger led her to confusion and hurt and she strode away.  
  
"Winter, are you alright?" Wedge's voice was curious as he approached her from behind.  
  
"It's just…its Tycho. I tired not to let him get under my skin because…well – I knew how much it would hurt if I lost him. I guess I didn't do such a good job of it, because it hurts like you wouldn't believe…" She trailed off as her voice constricted.  
  
"Tycho! Thanks for reminding me…I forgot all about him!" Wedge said in a voice that was far from compassionate to her pain.  
  
"Forgot?!?" Winter spun on Wedge in a rage. "How could you forget?!? He was your best friend…your…your…"  
  
"Take it easy! He's probably sitting in the shade waiting for us to pick him up!" Wedge was shocked at Winter's angry response. Oh sith…she has no idea… "He said he was 'going out with a bang…' that means he's ditching his X-Wing and letting his R2 unit take it on a suicide run." Wedge grinned, placing his hand on her shoulder. "It's a code phrase we use so we don't tip off the enemy. Didn't you know?" Wedge hardly expected what came next. Winter listened very carefully to his words and felt her frustration and pain melt away into real happiness. She had not experienced the warmth she felt now for a very long time. This warm feeling turned to an annoyed rage, as she became aware of Wedge's hand, still on her shoulder. She turned and before she could stop herself, she punched Wedge in the jaw and strode out. "I guess she didn't know…" Wedge muttered, staring up at the ceiling from where he hand landed, rubbing his jaw.  
  
Tycho did not see Winter until the following day. He had hiked halfway in from his landing sight before Wedge had remembered to come and get him. Tycho was hot and tired and barely listened to Wedge telling him about Winter's tears. After Wedge had gotten him back to their hotel and cleaned him up with some help from Hobbie, they had put him to bed. He was tired, bruised, and burned, but no worse for the wear. Once he awoke, Wedge had Plourr check him out.  
  
"He's fine Wedge. No life threatening injuries." She confirmed. Tycho rolled his eyes.  
  
"See, I'm fine. Now can I go to Darklighter's today?" Tycho demanded.  
  
"I guess…"  
  
"Now, I think somewhere in the daze of yesterday, you were telling me about Winter…" Tycho made Wedge repeat every word.  
  
Later that day, the Rogues were once again entertained by Darklighter. Tycho tentatively approached Winter. He was not surprised when she turned to face him.  
  
"I have to apologize again for the mix-up Winter. I didn't really mean to worry you that way." He started slowly, wondering how she would react. From the moment she had arrived at the small party, Tycho could tell she was not the vulnerable Winter that Wedge had described to him earlier. This was Agent Winter of the New Republic.  
  
"I was only worried about one thing Tycho…" she stepped closer to him and Tycho was sure that the temperature had risen in the area. Their bodies were inches apart as she finished what she was saying. Her voice was merely a whisper; "I was worried that I wouldn't be able to give you that kiss I promised you when you first arrived." She reached up and put her hand on the side of his face and stood on her tiptoes, kissing him on the lips. It was a light kiss at first, but when he responded, it deepened. She wrapped her arms around Tycho's neck and felt her body temperature rise as his hands found their way around her waist. This is all I want… She thought, surprised at this reaction. And it feels so right.  
  
Tycho was surprised at her words and even more surprised when her lips brushed his. Is this real…or did I really crash? Thank the Force, she really is kissing me…  
  
Wedge watched from a distance, smiling a real smile for the fist time in a while. Watching the two of them, all he could think was that this was right. They could work. If this darned war didn't kill either one of them or tear them apart, this could…this would work. 


	6. And in Between, I'll Miss You

1 Ch. 6 ~ And in Between I'll Miss You  
  
"Pack up Tycho." Wedge's voice was loud and intrusive, causing Tycho's head to jerk around to find the source of the interruption. "We have orders…its time to pick up some new pilots." Wedge waved a data pad at his second in command. "I need to brief you before we leave planet…" He trailed off, as if noticing for the first time that Tycho was not alone.  
  
Tycho stood stiffly, regretting Wedge's intrusion. Winter shifted on the bench as he moved, her face a mask of perfect collection. If she was uncomfortable at having Wedge finding them together on the small bench alone in one of the few arboretums on Tattoine, she didn't show it.  
  
"What time are we leaving?" Tycho asked, trying to remain nonchalant, as if it was no big deal that Wedge had interrupted something that both men had not expected to happen so soon, if at all, between Winter and Tycho.  
  
"You have about an hour," Wedge said, drawing closer to Tycho. "I'm sorry to…" his voice was a whisper. Tycho made a small hand motion to stop him, knowing full well that neither of them were hiding anything from Winter, who had probably heard Wedge's whisper and easily noticed Tycho's discreet movement.  
  
"I'll meet you in the hangar in fifteen and you can explain things while I do a pre-flight. Ok?"  
  
"No rush buddy…but I'll see you there." Wedge touched Tycho lightly on the arm and smiled at the man he considered as close as a brother. Finally Tycho was getting something that he deserved. Tycho smiled back and gave him a typical "I've-got-it-made" Tycho look. Wedge turned away and left his younger companion.  
  
As Wedge strode away, Tycho turned back to Winter, smiling widely.  
  
"Guess I'm shipping out."  
  
"Well, what did you think, you'd get a vacation?" Winter asked coyly, smirking at Tycho, who had raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I do believe you want me to go. That's alright though. I know you were just using me." He replied brashly, striding towards the window and glancing out onto the sand.  
  
"Me? Use you? Of course! High Command thought it would be a good idea if I made a friend in Rogue Squadron that I could rely on. When I needed help, all I would have to do is offer a kiss and some poor idiot…erm….I mean pilot, would come running to my aid, thinking he was some great hero like Luke Skywalker or something."  
  
"Oh now I understand. You're in love with Luke!" Tycho laughed, turning back to face her, and almost lost his composure when he found her standing right there instead of being seated on the bench. "You can't win his affection, so you find a substitute. Very cruel Lady Winter. To twist a poor pilots heart…" Tycho watched as her features went from a grin to serious. Uh-oh Tycho. Watch it, its not like you're dating or you love each other. Don't use the word heart…it doesn't apply. He chatstised himself when his consious added, Yet.  
  
"You know Tycho…"  
  
Afraid of what she had to say, Tycho cut her off "I know I know…I should be a comedian. You know, I always had a crush on the Princess…She was always very kind to me, I assume because we have what we lost in common. As do you and I. But let me tell you, she is a wonderful kisser…" Tycho heard Winter gasp as he turned away with a satisfied grin. "But seriously, why do we speak of relationships at all? After all, its pointless to love in a time like this…" He waited with baited breath to hear how Winter would respond. I expect that she'll agree. That's the Winter I know.  
  
"Well, not necessarily." Tycho almost choked as she spoke and had to stop himself from turning to face her. "After all, Han and Leia are in love and they make it work…" She trailed off and touched his arm, gently turning him to face her. Tycho shivered at her touch and soon found himself staring into her eyes. "Tycho…I…"  
  
"Where does all of this leave us Winter? Do you really care about me? Or is this just…was it all for the mission? I'm a pilot, its not like I'm going to be around, and you're a spy…who knows if we'll be alive tomorrow?" He searched her face. Am I crazy? Why am I asking her these things? I'm just going to scare her away.  
  
"Tycho, I really…" Winter never had the chance to finish. Kapp came running in.  
  
"Winter! Trouble on Daressh. The Princess calls you immedietly! Code 13." Kapp's voice was desperate. Winter jerked away from Tycho, grabbing her jacket from the bench and sprinting for the door, following Kapp. Tycho stood perfectly still watching her go, but was surprised when she stopped at the door. She turned back to him.  
  
"Tycho…I…." She seemed to have no words as she looked at the handsome pilot framed by the sunlight. "I have to go. I won't forget you…and in between, I'll miss you!" She forced the words out, surprised at how much she wanted to say them. With that, she turned away and ran out the door.  
  
"And I you…and I you." Tycho said slowly, picking up his own jacket and heading to the door, sighing heavily.  
  
A short time later, Winter managed to settle into her chair on the her small transport. Here she was safe and comfortable. This ship was her home and her very own domain. Kapp was busy setting coordinates for their destination. Winter tried to push away the apprehension she had. Another mission, another job. Leia needs me.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Kapp. "Ready Winter."  
  
"Lets go then." She turned to the view screen as they began lift off. Winter glanced around the small hangar and her breath caught as she spotted two orange clad figures standing by an X-Wing lost in conversation. No, its not them. However, Winter could not tear her eyes away and was pleasantly surprised when both figures stopped speaking and turned to watch the ship take off. It is them…goodbye Tycho. Moments later, Winter's ship was exiting the atmosphere, leaving Tattoine and Tycho behind.  
  
Well, I guess its time to face the music… No matter how hard I tried, I feel for him. I don't know him well enough to say I'm in love with him, but in time, I doubt that will be a problem. And he seems to care for me… Winter let her thoughts drift back to the moment she had left him standing in the arboretum. The last few parts of their conversation had been completed in a matter of seconds, but her keen senses, tuned from being a spy, remembered every bit of it. I ran for the door and he didn't try to stop me. He didn't even say a word. He knew I had to go. I had to stop to say goodbye…and he was watching me, not in the way most men do, but with a look that said clearly he would…die for me. His handsome face still held that air of seriousness that Admiral Akbar would recognize as the face of Lieutenant Tycho Clechu, second in command of Rogue Squadron. His whole body was framed by the sunlight, and underneath his clothing, the typical black flight pants, tan henly, and black vest, I could almost make out his well defined muscles, a testimony to his dedication to training. His eyes held a calm intesity. In those deep blue oceans, I could see understanding, and regret, but regret only that at that moment we had to say goodbye and he didn't know what I was thinking. Surprisingly enough, beyond that, I had no clue was he was thinking. I spoke those words, painfully at first because my brain is still telling me how foolish it is to even think of love. And as I turned to leave, I guess I could almost imagine him saying softly that he would miss me also…I could almost here his voice…and I also…  
  
Winter sighed audibly, and fought to focus on the task at hand.  
  
"Love is a curious thing." Kapp said suddenly. Winter could practically feel her eyes widen.  
  
"What???"  
  
"I said love is a curious thing."  
  
"I know what you said. But why did you say it?"  
  
"Lady Winter, we've been friends for a long time. We've been co- workers even longer than we have been friends. I'm older than you can imagine. I've been in the intelligence business for a while and the first lesson that I learned was to know your partner. I know you as well as you know me. I would be remiss if I had not noticed that you have fallen in love with a pilot of Rogue Squadron."  
  
"You're mad!" Winter practically yelped.  
  
"Winter, are you telling me that you had not just resigned yourself to the fact that you really do love him?"  
  
"Argh!" Winter growled, jumping out of her chair. After pacing around for some time, she turned back to Kapp. "Is it wrong? Am I crazy? Sith! Who knew love was so confusing!"  
  
"Is it wrong? No Winter. Love is hardly ever wrong. But this is war, and remember, your job is dangerous."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And his job is just as dangerous, if not more. You know the statistics on death in Rogue Squadron. Not to mention just how high profile…"  
  
"Kapp. I thought you were in favor of this."  
  
"I am dear Lady…its just…"  
  
"What?" Winter felt a chill as she asked her horned companion.  
  
"I just think that this relationship will be long and full of hardship and it won't be for a very long time until the two of you are very happy."  
  
"Kapp…you know me…that's almost a sign that I should pursue this! I never want anything to be easy! The challenge is worth more than anything!"  
  
"Good luck Winter, the two of you deserve happiness." With those final words, said with a smile, Kapp turned to go check on the engines and Winter sat back down to muse.  
  
Wedge grinned widely as Tycho strode into the hangar, already dressed in his orange flight suit. Tycho's helmet swung back and forth as his left arm moved with his slight swagger. A confidant smile played across Tycho's lips as he caught the eye of his best friend. Wedge was more than happy to see Tycho in such a good mood. Tycho had always been one for a good joke, but lately both of them had been weighed down by irksome and difficult missions. Akbar relied heavily on Rogue Squadron and trusted few but Wedge and Tycho. Often times their youth was lost to the mass destruction they were used to doing.  
  
Tycho winked at Wedge as he approached his X-Wing, feeling light in spirit. He glanced appreciatively at his ship. The ship was as much a part of him as the way he smiled.  
  
"Time to go Wedge?"  
  
"Run your preflight and I'll talk."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"And wipe that grin off your face," Wedge said, his voice betraying his own smile. "Are you two engaged or what?"  
  
"That would be moving a little fast, don't you think?" Tycho replied as he climbed up the ladder and dropped into his cockpit.  
  
"I guess I was mixing you up with Hobbie. I forgot. Tycho Clechu does nothing quickly."  
  
"Darn right Antilles. Unless its shooting down an Imp, and any day I'm faster at doing that than you are." Tycho peered out of the cockpit, grinning at Wedge. He ducked his head back in and barely missed being hit by a grease rag. "That's the reason why Wedge. You couldn't hit the broad side of a Star Destroyer."  
  
"That's enough Clechu or you'll be on report. Now shut your mouth and listen. Seems we're getting some new pilots."  
  
Wedge talked and Tycho listened, mostly there. For a few moments, he was with Winter, especially when Wedge's voice stopped and both men watched as her transport took off. At that moment, Tycho stood next to Wedge and let out a soft sigh. I will see her again…and maybe then we can finish our conversation…maybe then we can decide if we are…together? I don't like that word. Forget it. I'll leave it until then… When her transport was gone, Tycho turned back to Wedge, this time his full attention was on the matters at hand. Wedge seemed relieved that he was now responding and they went back to work, doing what they knew best…and that was flying and shooting. 


	7. If We Could Fool You...

1 Ch. 7 ~ If We Could Fool You…  
  
It had been a long time since Tycho or Winter had crossed each other's paths. Both had been very busy and though neither had forgotten the other, it was left up to the fact that neither had time to think about what they were missing, let alone where exactly the other was.  
  
Winter was on deep infiltration most of the time. She was rarely back in Republic space and Leia was beginning to wonder why the council had chosen her for suck a task if Winter was not around to spend anytime with Tycho. In defense, Tycho had no time for Winter either. The missions came one after another, each one being very time consuming. Rogue Squadron was in the middle of something huge at the moment. A few of her members had passed recently, raising statistics and they eyebrows of the Republic. The people of the Republic had great respect for the famed Squadron and it was a great loss to them when a pilot passed.  
  
At the moment, Rogue Squadron was embroiled in something that Tycho had never imagined to happen. Baron Soontir Fel had been captured by Rogue Squadron during their last mission. Now he was being integrated into the squadron. It was a vast ploy to get back at Ysane Isard and the Empire. However, this was not an easy task for Rogue Squadron. After all, Fel was the former commander of the 181st Tie Squadron, a squadron that had long done damage to Rogue Squadron and all of the squadrons of the Republic. Worse than that, they were considered the Rogue's worst enemies. For some, like Hobbie and Tycho, Fel's presence was even harder to handle. Fel had been the one to train them when they had been in the Imperial Navy and to see and have to work with the 181st Tie Squadron, a squadron that had long done damage to Rogue Squadron and all of the squadrons of the Republic. Worse than that, they were considered the Rogue's worst enemies. For some, like Hobbie and Tycho, Fel's presence was even harder to handle. Fel had been the one to train them when they had been in the Imperial Navy and to see and have to work with their former commander, whom they had betrayed, was almost as frightening as facing a whole squad of Ties all by one's self. Luckily for all involved, the situation had remained non-explosive, and it seemed that Fel was more than willing to be helpful, provided that the Republic try to find his wife, who turned out to be Wedge's sister.  
  
Wedge waited patiently in Admiral Akbar's office on the Home One. Finally Akbar looked up from a data pad; one which Wedge could only assume held the report that he had sent not too much earlier.  
  
"I read your report on the pirates raid. Good work. Fel had three kills?" Akbar asked slowly. Wedge sighed. He was tired of the pirate issue and he wished that Tycho had come with him to the meeting. He felt better having another person there that understood exactly what the pilots were going through, especially if it was Tycho.  
  
"He took to an X-Wing very quickly. He likes that it has shields."  
  
"An advantage over a Tie Interceptor."  
  
"It's good he's progressed fast. We have a difficult mission that will cut into his training time." Akbar replied.  
  
Ahh, so that is what this is about. A mission. "Something better than rescuing freighters from pirates I hope." Wedge prompted, tossing a small bit of food over his shoulder. The ball of water housing Akbar's coniverous fish erupted when one jumped out to catch the food, landing back in the ball with a slight splash.  
  
"You spoil them." Akbar said with a shake of the head.  
  
"My pilots are worth it."  
  
"I meant the fish."  
  
"Sorry," Wedge replied with a grin. Akbar's face remained serious. Here it comes.  
  
"Lieutenant Clechu and Colonel Fel will be escorting Princess Leia to a summit meeting on Eiattu."  
  
What? Why Tycho? What summit on Eiattu? Eiattu was the planet where Plourr was staying permanently. Not a long time ago the Squadron had been shocked to find out that Plourr was really a princess and now she ruled her world. Wedge had a million questions, all of which he knew Akbar would not answer. "Difficult? You'll spoil Tycho. What about the rest of us?"  
  
"A true Rogue mission. I think in fact, most of you will survive."  
  
"Well, that's helpful…"  
  
Wedge walked beside Fel down the corridor, but his attention was barely on the Colonel. He was watching his best friend Tycho, who was on the other side of Fel, a few steps ahead of both his old mentor and Wedge. He was wearing brown battle pants from Hoth and high black boots. His tan shirt was mostly covered by a partly zipped blue civie jacket. Fel, dressed mostly in black as usual, had his attention entirely on Wedge.  
  
"It's a covert mission Colonel. Very safe." Wedge explained to Fel.  
  
"You underestimate Isard. If I appear in public as a Rebel, she'll order my wife slain. I don't want that." Fel said stubbornly. Wedge sighed openly.  
  
"She's my sister. I don't want her dead either. You will be there to show potential New Republic members that the Empire is crumbling."  
  
"The Empire's decline should be obvious to even the most casual of observers." Fel gritted his teeth as he said this, causing Tycho to look at him, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"But you're proof. The Empire used you as a symbol… If worlds come over now, that's more havens for your wife." Tycho's gentle voice reminded him. Fel stared at him with cold eyes and Wedge momentarily wondered exactly what Fel thought of his former protégé.  
  
"We must find her."  
  
"We will, trust me. Isard isn't going to get her. The sooner this war ends, the safer she will be," Wedge cut in, hoping to avoid any conflict between the two men. "The conference will make that happen sooner." Fel nodded slowly and they broke into the bright lights of the landing bay. Tycho was the first to spot their transportation and a smile broke onto his face.  
  
"And it looks like we'll be getting to Eiattu very fast." Wedge looked to where Tycho's gaze was fixed. The Millennium Falcon sat on the deck in all her glory and in her shadow stood Han Solo and his companion, Chewbacca.  
  
Wedge smiled. "Leave now and you could get there before Plourr and she had a good head start." He waved to Han and raised his voice, "Good to see you again Han, Chewie."  
  
"And you Wedge, sorry you're not joining us." Han called.  
  
Fel shook his head. "Ah, the infamous Millennium Falcon."  
  
"Faster that the Emperor's retribution." Tycho said with an evil grin.  
  
"Don't joke about that," Fel said, serious. Tycho pretended not to have heard him as they drew near to Han.  
  
"You remember Tycho." Wedge motioned to Tycho, who stepped up to shake Han's hand.  
  
"Your Sabacc playing paid my debts on Hoth." Han said with a laugh, fondly remembering the young pilot when he had fist met him.  
  
"Yes, sir. But I'm wiser now, I don't play." Tycho's grin was infectious and even Fel smiled.  
  
"And this is…" Wedge moved to introduce Fel.  
  
"We've met. At the Carida Academy." Fel interrupted Wedge, who sighed loudly, glancing at Tycho who also had attended Carida.  
  
"Been a long time, Soontir. You've done well for yourself." Han said, a note of distrust playing gently across his features. Wedge saw a minor incident forming and decided to head it off as best he could.  
  
"Well, duty calls. Take good care of your cargo." Wedge glanced at Tycho with these last words, who nodded, as if saying, don't worry.  
  
"You too, Wedge. Come Gentlemen, you're gear is already on board." Han motioned them up the ramp and Tycho led the way. Once on board they all stopped dead upon meeting their "cargo" in the passageway. Han stepped forward with a grin. "We'll get going once I get launch clearance. First, though, introductions. This is Princess Leia Organa." In front of him indeed stood Leia, her long brow hair braided on top of her head. She was dressed in tan and brown, with boots that reached up to her knees. She glanced past Han and her eyes came to settle on Tycho, and Tycho felt oddly uneasy, as if he wasn't looking at the Princess at all.  
  
"Tycho, it is good to see you again. And you must be Baron Fel." Finally her gaze shifted to Fel. She turned to walk towards a small common area. She sat and Fel approached her, taking her hand gently, raising it to his lips.  
  
"My Imperial title is lost to me. Colonel is fine, Princess, but Soontir would be better." Tycho watched Han who stiffened a bit and Tycho recalled the budding romance between the Princess and the former smuggler.  
  
"Soontir then it shall be." Han stepped up as she said this.  
  
"Time to go. Soontir, why don't you come up to the cockpit. I can teach you some things about flying." Tycho had been still watching Han and was almost positive that he caught the pilot winking at Leia in a curious way.  
  
"Always a dreamer, Solo." Fel said, but followed Han out.  
  
"If you want to be alone, Princess…" Tycho opened his mouth for the fist time since he'd been on board.  
  
"No Tycho. Stay, please?" She searched his face and he shrugged, sitting across from her.  
  
"It's been a while since I have seen you, Highness…"  
  
"Surely we are past titles Tycho," she grinned as he smiled warmly at her and they both relived a pleasant memory. "I believe it was at Bakura, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes, since then the Alliance has kept Rogue Squadron busy. Though, the last time I thought I saw you, it was a woman named Winter." Saying her name felt strange to him, he had not said it in some time…  
  
"She's an old friend." If Tycho hadn't known better, he would have been convinced Leia wanted to talk about Winter.  
  
"Then you could tell me about her?"  
  
"I suppose I could. She's been an aide to my father and me for what seems like forever… As an Alliance agent, she's accomplished so much, finding supplies… She's also educated, well bred and very refined."  
  
Tycho was so lost in Leia's description of Winter that he didn't realize he was speaking until it was to late. "And she's very beautiful."  
  
Leia grinned in happiness, "I could almost swear you're smitten by her."  
  
"You could say that. It's more than a 'We're survivors of Alderaan thing', for me, anyway." Tycho sighed a bit.  
  
"I seem to recall her having mentioned you…"  
  
Tycho's face perked up and he sat up straight, interrupting her. "Really?"  
  
"…in passing." Leia finished, watching as Tycho fought to control his falling emotions.  
  
"Oh…"  
  
Oh shoot, wrong words, that didn't work the way I wanted it too… "No wait. For Winter, that's quite something. She hides her emotions so she can do her job. To have mentioned you is good."  
  
"That's good I guess."  
  
"Very good. I can't recall her being interested in anyone since the Rebellion began. Never would have thought she'd go for a pilot." She watched as Tycho leaned back, putting his arms behind his head.  
  
"You did," he said, flippantly and casually.  
  
"Seems to me that Winter made that point once as well…" Leia said with a strange gleam in her eye.  
  
"Perceptive our Winter is." It's almost as if she knows something I don't…  
  
"Truer than you know."  
  
"Will she be at Eiattu?" Tycho's voice held a curious but somehow knowing edge that suddenly made Leia want to throw up some defenses.  
  
"Need to know Lieutenant, and…"  
  
Tycho didn't let her finish. "I don't need to know." He nodded slowly and smiled at her, telling her simply that he understood.  
  
Twelve hours later, the Millenium Falcon set down on Eiattu with a gentle settling sound. Leia stretched in her seat, glancing at Tycho, who looked a bit sleepy. "You've made the time pass quickly. Thank you Tycho."  
  
He smiled at her and she fought to keep her face from flushing, surprised at her reaction. Control yourself! "My pleasure, Princess." She simply nodded at him as he moved to let her exit the Falcon ahead of him. Han followed the two of them, smirking with some secret thought. Plourr was waiting for them, dressed in the finest silk, a dark shade of purple.  
  
"Princess Leia Organa, this is Princess Isplourrdacartha Estillo." Tycho said softly, motioning to his former comrade. Plourr shook Leia's hand.  
  
"Welcome to Eiattu, Highness."  
  
"Thank you for hosting this conference, Highness." Leia responded.  
  
"Please call me Plourr. We'll get you to the palace quickly. We both have to dress uncomfortably for the reception." Plourr said resignedly. Leia smiled at her words.  
  
"And I'm Leia. Yes, Elegance for Ambassadors, comfort for friends." By that time, Tycho had drifted back, leaving Leia with Plourr and Fel with Plourr's betrothed, Count Rial Pernon. Han grabbed him by the elbow.  
  
"Sabacc Tycho?"  
  
"With you? Ha!"  
  
Later on, Tycho wandered about the reception, taking careful note of every noble there. He idly wondered why Akbar had wanted him there. He was not a noble. He was not even in charge of Rogue Squadron. Surely many of the Ambassadors knew who he was and it was undoubted that his reputation went before him, but beyond that, he was clueless. He paused as a droid bearing some sort of alcohol approached him. Tycho took a glass from the droid and turned to walk away.  
  
"Lieutenant Clechu, Mr. Solo requests you see him." Tycho turned back to the droid and finally nodded. Tycho searched the crowd for Han, finally spotting him on the far side of the grand ballroom. He seemed to be in a deep conversation with a short green ambassador whom Tycho didn't recognize. Tycho made his way through the crowd, and approached Han and the alien casually.  
  
"Droid said you wanted to talk to me?" Tycho interjected skillfully during a lull in the conversation. Han seemed relieved that he had.  
  
"I did, Tycho. Thanks for the chat, ah, Councilor." Han took Tycho by the elbow and guided him away.  
  
"Friend of yours?" Tycho asked, raising an eyebrow, glancing back at the green alien.  
  
"Flux-fiend looking for a game."  
  
"Talking to you? Must have been desperate." Tycho smirked. Han looked at the younger man.  
  
"Long walk back to the Squadron, Kid." Han's face held a hard, annoyed look, but his voice betrayed his amusement.  
  
"Right…what did you need?"  
  
"Not me, Leia. She wanted to see you before coming down. Some Alderaanian thing I guess." Han told Tycho slowly. Tycho couldn't help but look at him puzzeledly and was about to protest, but Han pushed him towards the stairs, giving him a 'don't make the Princess wait' look. Tycho shook his head in confusion as he started up the long white banistered staircase. What Alderaanian thing? Why would she want to see me? Am I missing something? Still clueless, Tycho arrived outside of Leia's assigned room. Shrugging, he pushed open the door, only to find the lights were off. He stepped inside quietly.  
  
"Han sent me up here. He said…"  
  
"I wanted you to help me with this." Leia said softly.  
  
Tycho's eyes sought out the source of her voice as his eyes became adjusted to the darkness. He soon found her and had only one word with which to reply, "Wow."  
  
"Do I take that as a yes?" She asked with a grin, gently looking down at her dress. It was a deep purple, falling below her shoulders and clinging to her figure perfectly.  
  
"Forgive me, Highness. You're gorgeous." Tycho felt a blush creep up his cheeks and was thankful for the darkness.  
  
"That's a yes then. Good…" Tycho was alarmed when she stepped closer, his head starting to spin. He thought he might pass out when she reached out and touched his shoulder and her lips touched his.  
  
From the moment he stepped into the room, dressed in the dress whites that gave him a look of boyish charm, she knew she couldn't stay away from him any longer. It became worse as he came closer…and then he called her gorgeous and that was the end. She could not stop herself any longer. The whole flight had nearly killed her and it was too much. She stepped close to him, not so much seeing as feeling his muscles tighten in confusion. She didn't stop though, and reached out, touching his shoulder and then deciding to take the last step. Winter stood on tiptoe and kissed him. She could sense his confusion, but as the kiss deepened and he responded, she knew that he knew. She could feel him try to smile as he realized his mistake, or rather her falsehoods. Finally, she pulled back.  
  
"Winter?" his voice was no more than the whisper of a light falling in the fields of Alderaan on a warm summer day.  
  
"If we could fool you, we could fool anyone," she replied, hoping that he would understand. She soon found that she had nothing to fear from him.  
  
"I should really make sure it is you." His statement hung in the air and she realized what he meant. She grinned.  
  
"Please." With a smile playing on his lips, he bent down to kiss her again, and neither one hesitated when their lips met. Tycho and Winter were both startled when the heard a soft Click, but neither had the chance to react. A high power blaster hit them both, aimed through the open window. Tycho hit the floor first and Winter fell beside him, landing on his arm. Neither moved.  
  
Through the window came four figures clad in black with night vision goggles on.  
  
"They're out. Do we take him too?" The first figure asked, kneeling by 'Princess Leia' and an unknown aide.  
  
"You saw them. We can use him against her. He goes." The others nodded and one lifted Winter into his arms while two more hoisted Tycho up. They moved silently until they came to a small indent in one wall, which opened up to reveal a secret passage. They disappeared in silence into the black passage. 


	8. It's Not the Difficulty of the Task, M'L...

Ch 8 ~ It's Not The Difficulty of the Task, M'Lady  
  
Winter awoke with a jolt. She was lying on a cold metal floor, her head buzzing with the uncomfortable after effects of a blaster shot, something that she was totally unaccustomed to. Her hands were cuffed in front of her, which she discovered immediately. Where in the world am I? What happened? Ok, think Winter…you were getting ready for the reception and Tycho came… Tycho! Where is he? Her question was answered moments later when she heard a yelp of pain. She twisted her body to find five men, dressed in rags and dirt covered outfits, surrounding Tycho. Tycho lay on the floor, his hands bound behind his back in a way that twisted his strong shoulder muscles. His dress uniform had been removed, No doubt to protect whoever these people are from any serious charges of kidnapping a uniformed Republic officer. This left Tycho in a black outfit he customarily wore under the dress uniform. Winter realized it was in rags and these men had been going at him for some time.  
  
"Stop!" She cried, trying to sit up. "Leave him alone!" The men turned towards her with a half grin.  
  
"The lady awakens. Let's get them both to the Captain." The man who spoke seemed to laugh at these words. Winter looked at them closely. Pirates. One of the men came over and gently lifted her up. "Don't worry, your Highness, we won't hurt you."  
  
"I worry little for myself." She replied stubbornly, glaring at the men who roughly yanked Tycho to his feet. Tycho groaned against his will and finally Winter got a good look at him. She wanted to cry out, but held her tongue. The black outfit had been torn across his chest and she could see black and blue bruises already formed, unusually red in two places, which she could only assume meant broken ribs. His fair blond hair was matted with blood and his lip bled. She searched his handsome face, which was now bruised along his cheekbones. His left eye was badly bruised, so badly that it was swollen shut. He stumbled as they moved forward, his body shuddering. Please let him be ok. As they moved forward, he regained his footing and managed to give her a grin. They were escorted through numerous passages until they came to a door. Once the men were given access, they were escorted in.  
  
There, sitting on a large desk, was a small, thin woman. She had short black hair, tied back by a red strip of cloth, which matched the red in her red and black striped shirt. She wore black pants and brown boots that came up to her knees, which matched the gloves she wore. She held a small ornate knife in one hand as she watched them. The men forced Tycho to his knees, painfully yanking his arms up behind him to slide a metal bar beneath his elbows so he was forced to remain almost upright. Winter was alarmed when his breathing became labored. The woman smiled with a strange grin at Tycho, who gave her half a perceptible nod. He knows her?  
  
"I would apologize for the means used to get you here, but you'd never accept it and I w never apologize. My name is Tavira."  
  
"Your crew shares your lack of manners. They beat my aide," Winter's voice held venom as she glared at Tavira. Tycho glanced up at her.  
  
"Clechu had it coming to him. His actions cost me Eiattu."  
  
Moff Tavira! I knew I had heard that name before! Tycho shifted uncomfortably beside her.  
  
"Because of him, I am reduced to working with a privateer that thinks serving the Empire is somehow socially elevating." The venom in Tavira's voice made Winter cold. Tycho was in great danger around this woman.  
  
"And you don't?"  
  
"No, Princess, I do not. I am pragmatic, Kavil is a fool. With the New Republic's help, I could supplant him."  
  
"You, join the New Republic?" Tycho scoffed, holding back a laugh.  
  
"They must have hit you harder than reported, Clechu. I would take Kavil's fleet and make myself a warlord. Teradoc did it. And that idiot, Harsk. A woman would get it right."  
  
"But they didn't have our help to do it." Winter said slowly.  
  
"I don't need your help."  
  
"Good, 'cause you won't get it." Tycho's voice was firm and angry as he spoke. Tavira stepped forward with her knife, anger clouding her dark eyes.  
  
"I think we could work out some sort of accommodation, if we weren't prisoners." Winter stepped forward a bit to defuse the situation.  
  
"You thought I was negotiating with you?" Tavira asked with half a laugh, stepping forward and placing her knife right below Tycho's chin.  
  
"You weren't?"  
  
"Why lower myself? I've told you what I will tell Mon Mothma. New Republic support will be your ransom, and I will have it soon or I'll be sending you two Alderaanians home for a long, cold vacation." Tavira moved the knife upwards and Tycho jerked his head away, but Tavira drew a short line across his cheek, causing a flow of blood. Winter glared at Tavira, afraid of what damage she might further inflict, but the woman drew back and called for her guards. "Make our guests…comfortable."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
Tycho leaned against the cold cell wall, his body aching. He was glad, however, that the guards had removed the cuffs that held him. Winter had managed to tell him why she was really here, and not Leia. Leia and Wedge were on their own mission, talking with Sate Pestage on how to gain access and finally control of Coruscant. Winter was meant to be a decoy, just to draw off attention, so it was obvious that the Republic's leader was in fact actually around.  
  
"I knew this mission would be dangerous, but not this way. I apologize for getting you into it." Winter said softly from the cell across from Tycho. Tycho glanced at her through the bars.  
  
"You didn't get me into this," he told her confidently.  
  
"Sure I did. I suggested we use Rogue Squadron…and you specifically for this duty. I wanted to see you again…" her confession was soft, and she had no idea that her words practically made all Tycho's pain disappear.  
  
"I'm glad for that, despite where we are. If I'd not been ordered on this assignment, I would have volunteered for it. And I like talking to you about Winter." He got up from his seat and gripped the bars, looking at her earnestly.  
  
"Sorry about the deception." She blushed, and even though the cell lights shined red, it did not hide it.  
  
"Don't be. I was glad to learn where I stand. And before you apologize again for where that is, look, others are less in danger because we're here, right?"  
  
"True. But what do you think will happen to us when Tavira learns Leia is elsewhere?" Tycho watched Winter give a soft shudder. Strange, I didn't think she would be afraid.  
  
"She's not the most gracious of hostesses, is she? Question is whether she'll pull us from the cells or just shoot us in here."  
  
Winter stood up and came to the bars so she could see him clearly. She crossed her arms and glanced up at the ceiling. "Dying in one of these cells isn't how I want to go out."  
  
"We're not dying in these cells, I promise you that. We're getting out when the time is right, and Tavira will pay for the lack of hospitality." Tycho said slowly, a smile touching his lips. He reached one hand through the bars, reaching towards her.  
  
"You Rogues have a rep for doing impossible, but getting us out of here has to take even your skills." Winter replied dubiously as she too reached for his hand. The cells were far apart and they could not touch, separated by mere inches.  
  
"It is not the difficulty of the task, M'Lady, but the degree of motivation," Tycho said, his face lighting up. Winter cocked her head to one side in confusion, unsure of what he meant. "You once rewarded me with a kiss, and for the chance at another, I'll tear this ship apart. Believe it." The way he said it, she had no choice. There could be no denying the fact that he would do as he said, Rogue or no Rogue. As a man…in love. 


	9. I Just Had to Fall for a Flyboy

1 Ch 9 ~ I Just Had to Fall for a Flyboy  
  
Tycho sat staring at the door of his cell, frustration building inside of him. He glanced over towards where Winter was sleeping fitfully. He had urged her to rest, she would need her strength later. He too had tried to sleep, hoping a solution to getting them both out of there would come in a dream. It had been a nice thought, but his injuries made him far to uncomfortable to sleep. He tenderly felt his ribs, where the two ugly red spots had swollen.  
  
"Broken," he muttered angrily. He reached up and touched his left eye, feeling how puffy it was. "Blind in one eye…I sure hope they can fix that." He sighed and got up, pacing. "Now, if I were in an X-Wing, none of this would be a problem. For all the love of the Force, I'm a Rogue pilot and I can't get her out of here. There has to be a way. I can do the impossible, that's my job after all. I can't get out of a cell, but I've busted out of more cockpits than… Tycho swung back towards the cell door. "That's it! I knew that latch looked familiar! Winter, get up. Time to be moving."  
  
"Ugh…right," she said, yawning in exhaustion and slowly sitting up. She looked up, expecting to see him standing over her. "Ah, Tycho, we're still in our cells."  
  
"Not for long." His voice was confident as he peered at the latch on his cell door. Winter stood up, curiously watching him. "The latches here are the canopy latches from Tie Fighters, they're notoriously hard to open…" For the first time in a long while I'm grateful that I was an Imp. "As a pilot, you learn how to open them by any means possible." Tycho straitened up and backed up, and lashed out with a booted foot, crashing into the exact pressure point on the latch. Winter was surprised and jerked back in her cell, but the door came open, just as Tycho had promised. Neither could celebrate yet though, because a large blue alien with yellow spots opened the door to the hallway, carrying an electro stick. "Of course, someone always objects when you damage the hardware." Tycho mumbled, quickly exiting his cell and taking a defensive stance.  
  
"What are you doing out of…" the alien started to roar, but was cut off, surprised when Tycho charged him. Tycho bent down, hitting the alien below his center of gravity. The alien cried out as Tycho lifted him over his shoulder, throwing him towards Winter's cell.  
  
"But handling complaints isn't that hard…" he said slowly as Winter kicked out with her foot, striking the alien hard in the head, knocking him cold. "…with such able assistance." Tycho grinned at her.  
  
"Impeccable timing Lieutenant Clechu." He smiled at her and hurriedly released her from her cell. Winter stooped to pick up the fallen electro stick.  
  
"Step one accomplished. Now we need to figure out where we're going," Tycho mumbled as they entered the main passageway. The paused for a moment, Winter taking Tycho's hand.  
  
"Right takes us back to Tavira…"  
  
"Left is it then." Tycho replied firmly, holding his injured side. Winter looked at him with concern. "Don't worry, I've had worse," he assured her. She nodded. It's not as if we have any choice. It seemed that left was the right choice because Tycho stopped Winter. "I smell oil…and I hear…engines." His eyes lit up and Winter stifled a giggle. "There's some sort of landing bay or hangar around here." They moved on, Tycho leading her by the hand. Soon enough, true to Tycho's senses, they found a hangar. Both of them could see the lights of a city outside the flight opening. In the hangar there were several small transports, but Tycho's eyes landed on the Y-Wing in the far corner. Two aliens were standing by one of the transports, directly in their way. "Past them and we go for the Y-Wing," he whispered to Winter.  
  
"And we get past them how exactly?" Winter hissed back.  
  
"So the plan has some flaws…" Tycho shrugged.  
  
"I just have to fall for a flyboy. Give me that thing." Winter took the electro stick back from Tycho. She tore a bit of fabric off the hem of her dress and wound it around the stick, causing it to stay lit. "This will keep the stun-charge going. I take one with a toss and you get the other one." Tycho stared at her for a moment, then looked at the two aliens who bared their escape.  
  
"I just have to fall for a woman who thinks I'm a Stormtrooper," he muttered.  
  
"Go!" Winter threw the electro stick and Tycho ran. The stick hit its target, taking the alien out with a painful scream. Tycho hit the other alien with a jump kick, and then knocked him out with a hard left hook.  
  
"Hey, the plan worked…" he said through clenched teeth, touching his damaged side.  
  
"So far, but they've sounded an alarm!" Winter ran to Tycho's side. Tycho grabbed her arm, pulling her towards the Y-Wing.  
  
"Let's get out of here then!" he hurried up the ladder and she followed. He dropped into the pilot's seat as she lowered herself into the gunner's position. Tycho handed her a helmet as the canopy began to close with a soft whine. "Why'd a Y-Wing have to be the only two-seater here?" Tycho grumbled, the dislike for the fighter evident in his voice.  
  
"Why a two-seater? I though you like the idea of snuggling." Winter's voice was soft and seductive as she pulled on the helmet.  
  
"If we live to get out of this, I'll remind you of that remark." Tycho grinned despite the fact that he knew she couldn't see him. I can't believe this is happening. She wants me, and we are in the middle of a freaking escape in enemy held territory.  
  
"Do that flyboy. I'm in and locked. Move this thing."  
  
"As ordered." Tycho turned back to the task at hand. Although this was not his X-Wing, flying came as naturally as sleeping and his memory of the inside of an Y-Wing was impeccable. "I have engine start. Shunting power to weapons. We are green on lasers and ion cannons, red on missiles, shields coming up…Now!" Tycho flipped the last switch, giving Winter full control of the ship's armament.  
  
"We're doing more sitting than we are flying, Tycho," she reminded him, just as she felt the ship jerk beneath her.  
  
"Leia should have warned me you can be a tad impatient. Repulsor- lift coils engaged. Clearing ground crew, power to thrusters." Winter glanced out her window to see a futile attack being launched upon them by a scant ground crew armed only with blasters. Tycho had the Y-Wing in the air now and was cruising at an abnormally fast speed towards the exit port.  
  
"Not impatient, polite. We've overstayed our welcome."  
  
"I'd noticed that. Let's get out of here then find out where here is." The Y-Wing cleared the port and they burst out in the middle of a large city just as darkness was settling in. They were already being pursued by four or five fighters from the base they had just left.  
  
"Sidelink comm channel datafeed indicates this place is called Axxila. Heard of it?" Tycho asked, scrolling through his comm feed.  
  
"Can't recall it, and if I can't recall it…" Winter let the sentence drop as she shot at another oncoming enemy ship.  
  
"Right. We're in the middle of nowhere." Tycho muttered as he let the Y-Wing do a lazy dip to shake avoid the attackers that were now coming from the front as well.  
  
"Try a widebeam distress call. New Republic might have assets here."  
  
"Without you knowing it? I doubt it. And a distress call would suggest we're…"  
  
"In distress? Have you checked your rear scope yet?" Winter asked, trying not to laugh at Tycho's cavalier manner.  
  
"Nope. Front is bad enough." Tycho replied, squinting through his one good eye.  
  
"I've got two coming up."  
  
"I've got three. Can't out-fight them… I guess we'll have to out- fly them. Hold on!" Come on Tycho, you're a pilot, and a darn good one at that. Get this show moving. Tycho initiated his best movements, and smiled when he saw instant results. Kavil's corsairs bravely pursued what they thought to be mere ship thieves. Even if they had know the truth, they would have come on just as fast, and died just as foolishly. They were no match for Tycho's superior flying skills.  
  
"Great flying!" Winter was genuinely surprised. She had never seen Tycho really fly in a combat situation. She had read the reports, but they were nothing like this. "But we've just killed the bad pilots. Make the call." She turned around to watch Tycho nod imperceptibly. He didn't want to make the call, it was almost a sign of weakness.  
  
"If you insist. This is New Republic pilot Lieutenant Tycho Clechu reporting an emergency. I have engaged hostiles, number unknown. Any and all aid would be appreciated." Tycho finished the broadcast and spotted a trans-highway tunnel below him. He dived the Y-Wing towards it.  
  
"Do you have any idea where we're going?" Winter asked.  
  
"As long as we're going, I'm not too choosy. Easy shots coming up."  
  
"How's that?" Winter asked, not having time to bite the words back as they screamed in above hover cars on the highway in the tunnel.  
  
"I boxed 'em in for you. You drop them."  
  
"You noticed, didn't you, that we're boxed in too?" She asked curiously, taking aim at the fighter right behind them.  
  
"We've got shields, they don't." Tycho reminded her gently.  
  
"I'd like more of an edge." Winter muttered.  
  
"I've got more. You're the one shooting back there, aren't you? You're edge enough for me."  
  
"This time."  
  
Tycho just nodded as the Y-Wing shot out of the other end of the tunnel just after Winter made her kill. "That ought to hold them for a bit…" Tycho started, then checked his front scope. "Sithspawn! Not at all what I wanted to see…" Tycho's voice grew tense. Winter strained to turn around and see.  
  
"How bad is it?"  
  
Tycho's reply was quiet. "Bad. Real bad. In fact, given my choice right now, I'd rather be flying through the Death Star." Ahead of the Y- Wing, there were dozens of fighters, all waiting for the single Y-Wing. Tycho swallowed hard. Come on Tyc. Maybe Wedge will show up…  
  
Wedge and Leia were waiting patiently for word from Mon Mothma about the deal they had made with Pestage. Twenty-five worlds under Pestage's sway in return for Coruscant, the Imperial capitol. Pestage had also promised them to make Kavil bring them Winter and Tycho. Kavil was supposedly on his way to see his subordinate, Tavira, to bring back Winter and Tycho. The Rogues arrived while The two of them were waiting and reported that they had crushed the pilots they had earlier been chasing before re-assignment. Wes normally would have been helping them to explain to Wedge exactly what had happened, but he was listening very intently to the comm channels.  
  
"Hey Wedge, there's some weird stuff coming through on the emergency comm channels." Wes turned the volume up and through the static they could make out the message.  
  
"Any and all assis…..bzzzzzkzzzzz….would be appre…..bzzzz…."  
  
"That's Tycho's voice!" Wedge yelled, jumping to his feet.  
  
"He must have been taken with Winter! Wedge! Tycho was the aide! They must have escaped!" Leia hurried over.  
  
"Light 'em up people. We've got a friend to help." Wedge was already running towards the landing bay.  
  
"They've escaped?" Avan Beruss, a new Rogue, and great nephew to Mon Mothma asked Leia as he hurried towards his fighter.  
  
"You think Tycho would leave Winter behind?"  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"Hurry Rogues, we don't want to be late." Wedge insisted, praying that they were not already. He would see his best friend again. There could be no alternative. 


	10. I Don't Like the Idea of Letting You Dow...

1 Ch 10 ~ I Don't Like the Idea of Letting You Down  
  
Tycho checked his scope once more to make sure that he wasn't wrong. Nope. A couple dozen hostiles. No problem Clechu. If you make it out of this alive… He was jarred out of his reverie when the missile lock went off. Sith!  
  
"Tycho, things would be a little less crowded if we were flying through the Death Star." Winter told him dryly from the gunner's seat.  
  
"And a might bit less hostile too, hang on!" Tycho swung the Y-Wing around as fast as he could, barely missing a building as he did.  
  
"Your move didn't fool them."  
  
"Not designed to. I wanted to give you better targets." Tycho shot back at her.  
  
"Such generosity…" Winter muttered, aiming at a new enemy.  
  
"Well, you deserve the best, Winter."  
  
"I'll settle for clear scopes."  
  
"Wish I could comply, love, but my scope just picked up incoming." Tycho tried not to sound downtrodden, but there was little chance they could hold off anymore. They were already at their limit.  
  
"And I show a heavier ship here. It was fun, wasn't it?" Winter said the words slowly, wishing she could at least touch his face. Tycho didn't reply immediately, but when he spoke next, she was very confused.  
  
"And about to become more so!" Tycho's voice was elated.  
  
"What?" Winter was more than confused, but her question was soon answered and she laughed openly.  
  
"You haven't finished these guys off yet, Tycho?" Wedge's voice crackled over the comm in a relieved fashion, no doubt happy to find them in one piece.  
  
"Well, you know these Y-wings are slow and I wanted to leave a few for Winter to shoot." Tycho explained with a grin.  
  
"You'll regret that remark Clechu." Winter grumbled.  
  
"Get clear. We have them." Wedge insisted, seeing the terrible shape that the Y-Wing was in.  
  
"There's lots of them. Seven of you. We have shields, we'll come back into the fight, thanks though," Tycho responded and Wedge rolled his eyes.  
  
"Move fast, may not be that much fight left for you."  
  
"Three for each of us?" Wes said in dismay, counting the ships that had yet to be destroyed. "Not odds I like…"  
  
"Lets even them up then," a flippant voice called. All of the X-Wing pilots turned to see the Millenium Falcon sweeping over the Axxila sky line.  
  
"By the Emperor's black bones…" Wedge muttered.  
  
"You X-Wing pilots, so excitable when rescued," Han said with a chuckle as he and Fel turned their attention to helping out the Rogues.  
  
"Has to be Solo in that thing." Tycho laughed.  
  
"Why is that?" Wedge questioned as he targeted another hostile.  
  
"Who else thinks a stock freighter is a snubfighter?" There was a general consensus as the Rogues laughed.  
  
"Han you just love poaching on and X-Wing's kills, don't you?" Wedge said, trying to keep the light mood moving.  
  
"Bad habit of not wanting to see friends die, Wedge." Han replied, Chewie grunting in agreement.  
  
"Tough habit to break. Don't try."  
  
"Lead, I'm seeing hostiles evac the area," Tycho called, very relieved. He heard Winter let out a breath behind him.  
  
"Copy that. My scope is clear. Hobbie, Wes, you give us cover. Han, Tycho, we'll escort you home." Wedge was more than glad to give the orders.  
  
Leia was waiting in the landing bay when she saw the Falcon coming in. "Han? What is he doing here?" She turned to jog towards the ship when it landed. She ran right past Wedge who was walking with Avan and Feylis Ardele, another of the Rogues.  
  
"I'm telling you, Captain, that freighter came out of nowhere!" Avan was insisting.  
  
"The Falcon does that sort of thing pretty well," Wedge responded, half watching the limping Y-Wing set down on the other side of the bay.  
  
"You're referring to the Death Star at Yavin, right?"  
  
"Solo and the Falcon saved Luke Skywalker and the Rebellion doing less than today," Wedge responded with a nod.  
  
"Question is, how did the Falcon get here?" Feylis asked the question Wedge had been wondering himself. The only thing he could think was that Han had come after Winter and Tycho.  
  
"And how did Tycho get here?" Avan asked.  
  
"I'm a bit more concerned with our getting out of here," Wedge said, dodging their questions and looking towards the Y-Wing.  
  
Fel watched curiously as Princess Leia raced past him to greet Han who was coming down the ramp of the Millenium Falcon. He turned to Chewie, thoroughly confused. "That was Princess Leia. But I thought she was a prisoner."  
  
"Arrorroronk?" Chewie replied, moving in a way that could only be considered a shrug.  
  
"Which leaves the question of who is in the Y-Wing with Tycho. You know, working for the Empire was never this confusing." Fel muttered to himself, then walked towards Wedge, who was making his way towards the Y- Wing. The canopy of the Y-Wing was just opening.  
  
Tycho sighed audibly and pulled off his helmet while Winter did the same. "We're down. We're safe. Without your shooting, we'd have been seriously vaped," he said as he began to climb out of the cockpit.  
  
"You're welcome, Tycho. Without your flying, we'd be two Alderaanians headed for the Graveyard."  
  
"I'm not looking forward to making that last trip home for a good long time." Tycho slid off they Y-Wing, landing lightly on the ground. He winced in pain, but looked up to Winter, offering to help her down with a raise of his arms.  
  
"You're a better pilot than you are a realist. Our jobs don't make long life very likely." Winter told him seriously as she started to climb out. So this is what it comes down to. Tycho thought idly. We'll always have this between us. The fear of commitment because one of us might be killed at any time.  
  
"It's not the length of life, but how much you do with it that counts." His voice was serious as he lifted her down, pausing as he did, to let her hang almost motionless in mid-air.  
  
"That's a philosophy I can agree with." Tycho smile. "You can let me down now."  
  
"I don't like the idea of letting you down." Tycho's face was entirely serious and Winter searched his eyes for any sign of amusement.  
  
"You haven't, so far, but I would like my feet on the ground again." Winter was firm, so he set her down.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So I can stand on my toes and do this." 'This' was a kiss. Winter stood on her tiptoes, true to her word, and kissed Tycho. After all, he deserves it.  
  
Wedge and Fel stopped their advance when they saw this. Wedge grinned and Fel took careful note of the pleasure his commanding officer took in witnessing this unknown girl kiss his second in command.  
  
"Come on," Wedge tugged Fel's sleeve. "Things are probably bad down on the surface, we're going to have to do something."  
  
"Wedge…" Leia approached with Han. "An Imp Star has just dropped out. It's Krennel. Hobbie and Wes say things are bad down on the surface."  
  
"If only we could get Pestage to order them out of here…but that would blow everything we've worked for. Even with the Falcon and Tycho with that Y-Wing we have no hope of getting past and Imp Star…"  
  
"Maybe there's another way." Fel said slowly. "Solo, if you could mount that tractor beam, I might be able to get them out of here. I'll need Tycho and that Y-Wing."  
  
"Agreed. Let's get out of here." Wedge nodded. "Tycho! Is your Y- Wing ready to go?" he called to his second as Tycho and Winter approached, hand in hand.  
  
"Huh? Yeah, I guess so…"  
  
Minutes later, Tycho was strapped back into the Y-Wing with his ribs bandaged quickly by Leia. This time however, his gunner was different. Fel sat behind him.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to be flying, Colonel? Instead of shooting?" Fel still made him nervous. I hate how I feel around him…  
  
"You think I'm that bad a shot?" Fel asked with a chuckle.  
  
"Ah, no… I ah…"  
  
"Relax. This isn't Carida. And I want you flying because you are far more qualified in this thing than I am." Tycho nodded and finished his preflight. "Here we go.  
  
Winter watched the Y-Wing take off. Please don't die. I want to see you again…  
  
Between Tycho's flying, Leia and Wedge's shooting, and Fel and Han's maneuvering, they managed to capture a Tie Fighter, which they tractored back to the base. Once back, Fel overrode Krennel's orders, ordering him instead to stand down, using the captured Tie Fighter's secure Imperial code. Each Rogue held their breaths, waiting for news. Finally Tycho sat up straight in his seat, pulling off the headset.  
  
"Krennel's gone! They've left the system." There was a collective sigh of relief.  
  
"Let's get out of here." Leia urged and no one disagreed with her. The Rogues loaded up and the Millenium Falcon prepared for lift off. Winter waited by the ramp, wondering if Tycho would say goodbye. When will we see each other again? It could be months… As she waited, Leia caught her eye and walked over.  
  
"Smile Winter. He's all yours now. I see you did fall in love with him…or was that a fake kiss?" Her gentle teasing caused Winter to smile. She ran her fingers through her hair, grateful to not be wearing the wig anymore.  
  
"I guess I am in love. Problem is…he's here today…shipped out tomorrow. Or I am."  
  
"Never fear my dear friend. I won't let him slip away from you that easily." Winter raised an eyebrow, ready to ask what she meant, but Leia was already halfway up the ramp. Winter leaned back against the ship and watched at Tycho approached Wedge, looking much better. He was back in his normal off duty pilot garb. His face had been looked at and bandaged where he had been bleeding. Leia had done an amazing job of covering up his bruised and swollen eye.  
  
"I copy Hobbie, we'll pick you two up on our way out." Wedge finished talking with Hobbie and turned to Tycho.  
  
"We're pretty much good to go. The Colonel will take Leia's X-Wing and Nrin is ok to fly." Tycho motioned over his shoulder at Nrin.  
  
"Good enough."  
  
"You want me to fly the Y-Wing back?" Tycho asked, motioning to the ship.  
  
"Hard to throw away good equipment," Wedge told Tycho with a nod. Winter approached at hearing their conversation and stood a few feet behind Tycho, crossing her arms and looking menacingly at Wedge.  
  
"Okay, I'll just tell Winter she should just ship in the Falcon."  
  
"Wait, we never checked the hyperdrive on it. Pirates likely have it patched together," Wedge said, his eyes widening as he saw Winter.  
  
"Diagnostics seemed okay on it…," Tycho said, unaware of what was going on.  
  
"Pirates probably screwed that system up too."  
  
"I'm willing to chance it, Wedge." What is his problem? We could use that ship. Its not like I don't take risks everyday.  
  
"I'm not," Well that at least is true, Wedge thought silently. I've never been more afraid of a woman as she is making me feel right now. "Pull the memory cores from it. You'll have to ship home with Han."  
  
"If you insist…" Tycho gave Wedge and odd look and for a moment Wedge thought he might really protest.  
  
"Consider it an order." Tycho shrugged and turned to go get the memory cores, surprised to find Winter standing there, as if she were waiting for him. He turned and looked at Wedge, who raised a knowing eyebrow. Ah, now I understand. I think. He turned back to Winter and smiled at her, taking her hand and the two of them walked off.  
  
"And that's the way it should be… And Tycho, I'm really not willing to risk that." Wedge spoke slowly, then radioed Tycho's intentions up to Han, and then finally turned to go to his X-Wing, smiling all the time. 


	11. Together

1 Ok, I thought long and hard before deciding to post this. It's another unfinished chapter, but it has a bit to it so far. I will be working on it once I get past my midterms this week. Anyway, I'd really appreciate some feedback…and just out of curiosity, where do you think this should go? What parts of their history do you want to see? I'd appreciate the feedback. Thanks!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2  
  
3 Ch 11 ~ Together  
  
Rogue Squadron and the Millenium Falcon had arrived home safely. Winter had not wanted to leave Tycho immediately, but both she and Leia had to be debriefed and Admiral Akbar was waiting to debrief Wedge and Tycho. They parted, Winter gaining a promise that Wedge would make sure Tycho saw a doctor as soon as possible. Tycho had rolled his eyes, only causing Wedge to laugh and then they left each other with a slight grin.  
  
After the debrief, Wedge had taken Tycho to the base doctor, both observing on the way that if they got to rest here, things would be good. The doctor thoroughly checked Tycho out, making him stay long enough to place bacta on his ribs until he was certain they had at least healed up a little bit. He gave Wedge some specific instructions on what Tycho shouldn't do. Tycho had grumbled and argued a bit, but in the end, the doctor won out and Tycho agreed. Tycho and Wedge returned to the Squadron's temporary base where Rogue Squadron was based at the moment to find piles of paperwork. On top was an order for rest and re-supply.  
  
"Well, at least we get to rest," Tycho said with a shrug.  
  
"What kind of rest is doing paperwork?" Wedge grumbled, sifting through the pilot.  
  
"Well, you'll make the best of it, I'm sure."  
  
"I'll make the best of it? Exactly what makes you, my second in command, no longer responsible for your share of the paperwork?"  
  
"Well, the Doc did say bed-rest…"  
  
"For less than a day!"  
  
"…and Winter is here, I'd hate to waste that opportunity…"  
  
"Don't even try it! She has her own paperwork to do, I'm sure!"  
  
"…and I promised Leia that we would go out to dinner at some point…"  
  
"She wants to go out to dinner with you?!?"  
  
"Insulted Wedge? After all, you got to crawl through underground tunnels with you. She thought she'd make it up to me."  
  
"You're insufferable," Wedge growled. "Don't even think for a moment that you are getting away with this. Sit down and help me." Tycho looked at Wedge, trying to gage his friends level of temper. "Tycho, don't make me make it an order," Wedge's voice was almost pleading.  
  
"Relax Wedge, I'll help," he grinned at Wedge and the two of the sat down and began the long task of sorting through the piles of data pads.  
  
The two friends spent hours in Wedge's makeshift office for days. They emerged to eat every know and then and to give orders, much to the chagrin of Hobbie and Wes, who had hopped neither of their commanding officers would pay any attention to exactly where they were. Although both seemed to be very busy, each night they would go out. Winter made as much time as she could and if anyone needed to know where either Tycho or Winter was after nine, the answer was simple. Find Winter if you were looking for Tycho, or find Tycho if you were looking for Winter. Wedge would accompany them, and it would be just the three of them, at least for the first few days. Winter soon felt bad and despite Wedge's protests, she found a date for him each night.  
  
As the days went slowly by, each man looked forward to the evening. Wedge to a new surprise, and Tycho to see the woman he was quickly falling in love with. Winter was quickly realizing that there was more to Tycho than the exterior cocky pilot. For his part, Tycho was realizing that Winter's nickname did not do her real personality justice.  
  
Wedge was up early one morning and he found himself down in the weight room, where it was usual to find him on most mornings. He had not gone out with Tycho and Winter the night before, but had met with Fel to talk more about trying to find his sister and Fel's wife. Wedge had been lifting for a while when he heard the soft tread of his best friend's boots behind him.  
  
"About time you got here. Late night with Winter?" he asked curiously, turning to face Tycho. Tycho was dressed in gray workout clothes, with a towel around his neck. His left eye was still purple, which had caused many a raised eye when he went out, but at least he could now see.  
  
"Wedge, what are you doing up? Looks like you've been here for a while."  
  
"Couldn't sleep. Started tackling the backlog of messages, started going nuts with that, so came here to burn some of the energy off." Tycho nodded, sitting down to start his morning workout, a ritual he and Wedge had perfected.  
  
"Anything interesting in your messages?"  
  
"Aside form the marriage proposals, you mean?" Wedge asked with a grin. It was a long standing joke between the two of them, who had started receiving marriage proposals when the Empire had released wanted posters on the two of them.  
  
"I keep telling you, its that Imperial wanted poster. You look handsome."  
  
"You're just angry they used your Academy holo on yours," Wedge shot at Tycho. While both knew this was untrue, Tycho feigned being hurt.  
  
"It may not be a good image of me, but the women, they just love you for the reward."  
  
"Yeah, that's probably it. I did have a message from some folks who want me to run for President of the New Republic."  
  
"We have elections? Do we get to vote?" Tycho snickered from where he was lifting.  
  
"We will. I gather they think I'm a good leader."  
  
"Well, they're clearly not rational," Tycho said, as if explaining all the problems of the world. 


End file.
